The Soul That Found Its Missing Piece
by lose-your-voice
Summary: Will Gaara accept a girl his age who is an out cast just like him? Or will he push her away like he does everyone else. She thinks he might be her 1st and only friend but will her cold and and his cold heart erupt into a fiery flame? GaaraxOC REVISED Ch1
1. Eyes That Awaken Mine

Author's Note- First of all, I decided to revise this story because the grammar was horrible. Second of all, I now have more experience in writing and I think I can greatly improve this story and fix many errors.

Please enjoy this and I will write it in respect of the original which so many liked.

And now, I've even included a new beginning! Although it's only a paragraph.

* * *

The Soul That Found Its Missing Piece (Revised)

Chapter One:

Eyes That Awaken Mine

The way things start out are funny, really. You never expect anything or want anything and despite how much you pray at night or plead to some unknown God out there, it happens and you can't stop it or pause it from happening. In the beginning, I felt lost but I was intrigued by one lone, miserable boy who couldn't stand me. I couldn't stop or wouldn't stop thinking about the red-haired boy I thought was so rude and cruel to me, it was as if destiny had bound us together so tightly, I couldn't escape. So much has happened since then…sometimes it's hard to recall everything, especially the beginning. I wonder maybe if I had done something a little differently, things would have turned out completely different.

But I remember the day before I met him perfectly.

I sat on the corner of my block as I always do. Rain fell from the clouds and clashed against my clothing while my hair dripped the wet, transparent substance, tomorrow is Valentine's Day. Great, my least favorite holiday; stupid Hallmark made that holiday anyway, I thought. I looked up at the gray sky and my eyes blinked every time I felt water fell on my face.

I was usually alone, at school, at home and everywhere else I went. I had no friends because I really didn't see the point. I hated feeling lonely though, but I always pushed my emotions deep inside of me, folding myself over in attempts to become numb to pain. It sort of worked, I usually didn't feel anything and I didn't particularly care for much. I stood from the wet curb and started to walk back toward my home. It was around six o'clock and my mother expected me for dinner. I grunted as I opened the door to my two-story, peach-colored house and closed the wooden door behind me. I trudged through the dimly lit, empty living room, up the carpet covered stairs and wandered into my room; I flung myself onto my dark purple bed and tried to ignore the sounds of an acoustic guitar playing in the room next to mine. My brother was playing sharp, quick chords to a love song he was trying to speed up.

"Mahaku…" I whispered to myself.

I wrapped my arms around my pillow and let my mind wander freely.

"KUSOTA! MAHAKU! DINNER!" came my mother's yell from downstairs.

I heard my brother run down, making dull thumping noises all the way. I, on the other hand, took my sweet time to make my way down the stairs and walk into the bright dining room. The glass table was pilled halfway with documents, papers and other things for my mom's job. On the other half were the plates filled with rice, vegetable and what I thought was chicken because from my perspective, it looked more like a light, brown blob. I sat down in my respective place, next to my brother and facing my mother and began to pick at my food, or as I call it, the hills of blob on my plate.

As I was rearranging my food, my mother spoke in a calm, sweet voice: "Have you heard there's a new boy in town? He just moved a block down, or two."

Because I was so busy picking at the selective bits of food that I would eat, I wasn't paying attention until she ended with, "I believe he's in your class Kusota. Maybe you could become friends."

When I heard her speak those words, a fear erupted deep inside my body. Somewhere in that endless void of bleak darkness, a panic rose itself and I physically shrunk away from her suggestion. I sat frozen and I had stopped moving food about my plate as I waited to see if she would speak again. I could feel tension in the atmosphere as my brother looked up to see what I would say to our mother while she patiently waited for my answer. An answer that I would clearly not give her as I could feel my emotions being pushed back inside of myself due to the tension in the air.

My chair screeched across the wooden floor as I stood and made my way to my room, all but calm. I had even forgotten to thank my mother. I closed my door behind me and sat on my bed, engrossing myself in the book I was currently reading. Oh, did I mention my affinity for books? I love books. You could even say I was a bookworm but since I have no friends, I have nothing better to do with my time. When I turned to the last page of the dark blue novel, I closed it and placed it on my bedside table that I had painted one lonely summer. I looked over at my digital alarm clock to find a red "11:00 pm" flashing back at me. I turned off my light and swung my purple sheets over myself.

I wondered and fantasized about maybe actually befriending the new kid in town. He didn't know who I was, where I came from or anything about me at all; we could start fresh. Then, realizing my pathetic attempts at friendship I scoffed at myself and felt tears make their way moist way down my face and onto my pillow.

Dark circles appeared on my pillow as my tears seeped into the fabric, staining it. Whimpers were boiling up in my throat, begging to be released and heard but I forced them back down. In my struggle, I coughed and cried out loudly. Quickly, I shut my mouth and hoped no one had heard. Unluckily, my twin brother opened my door and walked into my bare and dark room. Feeling around, he found my bed and sat at my feet. I pulled them up so he wouldn't touch them.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he hushed, knowing to keep his distance. I kept my silence and turned over under my bed sheets to face the wall. I heard a deep sigh from my brother as he got up and I felt his body heat as he leaned over and embraced me, sheet and all.

And I started to cry like a child again because no one ever hugs me.

I've never really received love in any form from anyone other than my brother. He was the definition of good-looking in my school. Girls fawned themselves for his shaggy brown locks, his cylinder piercing in his right ear, his 5'10" stature and even, the chilling red eyes that we share. He had many friends so he was never lonely; he was the popular one in the family.

I sat up and saw the outline of his face through the darkness.

"I-I don't want to be lonely anymore. I want to have friends…" I weakly said. I never really spoke much so this was one of my longer sentences but Mahaku wasn't surprised. In fact, he had a sad expression plastered upon his face. He embraced me again and I returned the gesture, he was the only one I ever had compassion for because he was the only one who was ever there for me.

"You can come to the mall tomorrow with my friends. You'll see, they won't ignore you," he said, reassuringly.

"Thanks Mahaku."

"No problem," he released me, "what would I do without my little sister?"

He smiled and exited my room. Feeling relieved, I laid down and fell asleep with happiness dancing about my head. I dreamed of a day I would smile and laugh all the time, just like those idiots you see on TV. As I was dreaming and wondering what I would do all the time smiling, I stirred and blinked a few times before realizing that it was already morning. I bent over my bed and reached under it for my sketchbook. I opened it and drew a few ideas and scribbled a few words here and there from a pencil I had left in there.

Once I ran out of ideas, I took a shower and changed into something that I thought would be appropriate for the mall. I dug around in my closet for black jeans, a white tank top and a light, black jacket. When I was dressed, I headed back into my bathroom, which was extremely bare with its white walls and white everything, and stared at my hair. I would have loved to do something with it but my blue locks that brushed just past my shoulders seemed fine to me.

I strolled over to my brother's room, trying not to seem too anxious or excited so I knocked twice.

He yelled back at me, "Hold on! You don't want me to come out naked do ya?"

Usually, one would laugh at my brother's joke or even chuckle in a half-hearted attempt to seem amused. But not me, never me, never a chuckle or a smile would escape from me but it wasn't as though I was hiding it. Deep inside, I could feel the urging burn every time I was _supposed_ to laugh or smile. I just think my body wouldn't allow me that pleasure, I guess I've been stained-

I guess I've-

I have to learn to deal with things, I complain too much. My brother opened the door to his room and stepped out in a green t-shirt and a simple pair of jeans. He towered over me when he had his Vans on, I was always amazed at how those shoes made his feet look so much larger than they were, and how they didn't fall apart at my brother's hobby-skateboarding. He abused his shoes so much; I was mildly surprised at how they held. Anyway, when he came out in his clothes, a towel on his head, I turned and walked gracefully down the stairs and into the kitchen. I felt the wooden floors tremble as my older brother threw the wet towel into his room and followed me. After a quick breakfast of bread and milk, Mahaku grabbed his skateboard from the living room and we headed out the door.

Quietly, we made our way to outdoor mall. There was a road full of stores but Mahaku liked to hang out in an empty parking lot and skate there. When we trudged along the empty streets, I felt like holding my arm up and shielding my eyes against the bright rays of the hot sun. It was edging towards November now, so a small, weak wind passed by but other than that it was pretty warm. My black outfit didn't really help but this was what I always wore. I wouldn't change it because of the heat.

When we finally came across the empty parking lot, his friends were already there. All of them were known name-wise in our school; they were (my brother included) known as the pranksters, the ones who would be in charge of the senior prank, although none of them were seniors just yet. I parted form my brother after waving unenthusiastically when they smiled "hello's" and sat on a small, gray wall near them. All of his friends fell under the cliché of the rebellious, skate group. Three of them had shaggy brown hair of various hues; one had long, greasy hair while the tallest of them all (and the loudest) stood out like a sore thumb with his chemically-dyed black mohawk.

I watched them laugh and cheer as they took turns lying on the ground and using their skateboards, jump over each other. A couple of times, they would fall and yell and push at each other, but they would voluntarily risk hurting themselves so that another could have fun. I could only reassure myself how I wouldn't sacrifice myself that way, not for anyone else. I live for myself and that's the end of it, none of this other nonsense.

_It looks like they're having fun._

Not that I wanted to join or anything, I was just observing what I was seeing, the laughter and the smiles, they were having fun and I knew that but it didn't particularly bother me. It never bothers me. Not anymore.

As I inched my way to watch them from a closer distance, a vibrant, rare color grasped my attention as I saw it from the corner of my eye. I turned and arched my back to get a better look, I scanned the crowd and there it flashed again. A beautiful color, an odd color, it was the color of roses and love, the color of blood and suffering and it was on a boy. His crimson head was visible from miles away and I could see it clearly although I was far. Like a magnet, I was lured to it and I stood up and whisked in between the growing hordes of people to catch that color. The boy with that crimson hair was walking away from me, towards the direction of the stores, as I was getting closer; I noticed the skin on the back of his neck was unusually pale, almost like my own. I don't know how my interest had gotten the better of me but I continued to follow him. He seemed to be alone since he hadn't spoken or turned to acknowledge anyone.

Usually, one knows everyone else in this small town but I had never laid my eyes on this boy (who seemed to be about my age) before. I would have remembered it; he was unusual in many ways. They way he walked, slowly but with confidence and intimidation.

"That must be the new kid," I decided as he stalked into my favorite store, Hot Topic and I walked in after him.

I hid behind the anime section of the store as I kept my eye on him while appearing to have an interest in whatever this store had to sell. I even whispered the words that were playing on the store's radio. As the boy's foot stepped and his toes faced me, I turned to look at the wall. I pretended to be interested in a particularly boring poster that I knew nothing about as the boy walked up beside me. As if I wasn't even there, he ignored me completely not even glancing at me which was what everyone else did. But this boy was different, he wasn't like anyone else, he was completely different and I was sure of it.

Although he did have some common tastes, he was staring at a skateboard that hung low on the wall. He stared at it intently with an expression and maybe even a glare. The front where you placed your feet was black and the back was white, in the middle of the board was a skull, sneering. Then the rest of the board was covered with small red anarchist signs. Then the crimson haired boy leaned over to hold the price tag in his hand. As he looked at it, his face was expressionless. He then dropped the tag and walked away and out of the store. Since I knew expressionless expressions too well, I knew he couldn't afford it.

Without even thinking, I took the skateboard and paid for it. Then, I bolted out of the store, after the boy. He wasn't far off but he had just turned a corner into a less crowded neighborhood. I jogged after him, pushing past people and ignoring their subtle insults. I came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder, my breath uneven from the jog. The boy turned and his teal eyes burned with a strange sort of fire that I'd never seen before. They were intense, in a hostile kind of way. I could only gap, mouth wide open, at him. His eyes seemed to make the blood vessels in my throat twist and entwine into a knot because I simply couldn't speak. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He just stood there and glared at me, I knew I was completely wasting his time.

I closed my mouth and opened it again to mutter, "I saw you wanted this," I lifted the bag to his face, "so here."

He looked at it and said nothing, he wouldn't he take the bag.

I gasped, "You don't have to pay me back. I figured you're the new kid so take this as a welcoming."

I tried to smile but the muscles in my face wouldn't budge.

"Why _should_ I take it? I don't even know you, you're wasting my time."

His velvety voice was so smooth and calm and cold. But it was such an attractive voice; it could have lead me easily to do anything. But the harshness of his words and tone prevented me from completely falling victim to him. His tone even gave a sharp edge to his otherwise seductive voice.

I stared at the floor and the awkwardness came. I felt embarrassed because although no one had ever spoken to me, they were never so rude and outright cruel with me either. I had no idea what to do, so I turned and ran back to where my brother should have been. I swear I could _feel _the burning of his eyes on my back. From what I knew, he probably grabbed the bag and walked off, wondering why someone would buy him something because when I glanced back, both the bag and the boy were gone.

I found my brother still fooling around with his friends. They were yelling out goodbyes when Mahaku turned to search for me. As I came into sight and approached him, he asked, curiously, "Where were you?"

"Oh, just looking around," I responded.

I didn't want to tell my brother about the strange, mean kid, so we set out to walk home. As I thought about it, I realized that it had been a long time since I had spoken to someone other than my family. Even though it wasn't the friendliest of conversations, I was happy I had spoken to the weird boy. I thought that hopefully, I'll see him tomorrow in class.

The rest of the day drifted on without anything interesting, just like every other day. I felt remotely happy and I went to sleep with a small smile on my face.

* * *

This actually took me a lot longer than the original, considering its three times longer. Anyway, PLEASE review, or else I'm going to assume no one likes this story and I'll stop writing it. But let me know how you feel about this revised version. And I need to knwo how to improve etc. 

So please, REVIEW!

And if anything, PM me. I'm usually on and I'll respond to you, I promise.


	2. A Cold Glare At A Cold Heart

Well…I only received one review… but I'm going to post this up anyway.

Much love to my reviewer-

Black-bloodedvamp-thanks so much for reviewing!

And I forgot to describe Gaara's clothing so please forgive me!

Gaara wears a blackish shirt with sleeves the reach mid-way between his elbow and wrist. Under that shirt he was a fishnet the goes up to his wrists. His pants are usually black pants that go about mid calf. It had a few pockets on either side and a chain is hung from his waist. And YES he still has his tattoo! (He wouldn't be Gaara without it) so don't worry. Well please review with comments, suggestions and criticism.

Chapter 2: A Cold Glare At A Cold Heart

I walked into my classroom. The desks were aligned like they always were two by two's. I sat alone at the back of the classroom; no one ever sat with me because I was an outcast. Kids my age were laughing and talking with their friends next to them or across the room. I sat with my head down on the desk. The tardy bell rang and the teacher came bustling through the door, Ms. Fernandez sat at her desk and glared at our form behind her spectacles. The kids quieted down and looked back at Ms. Fernandez. "Attention class!" her booming voice rang. The kids sat upright in their chairs and I sloughed against mine, not like my teacher cared anyway. Ms. Fernandez had never acknowledged me from the day I first came into her class.

"Pass your homework forward!" she said loudly in her annoying voice, I always hated the way she screeched at us.

I heard a door open and close behind me, I ignored it but somehow I knew who it was. The mean boy with crimson red hair stood in front of the door. The class turned around to see the visitor. The boy paid no attention to the children's whispers and pointing fingers. The boy bravely walked up to Ms. Fernandez and shoved a paper in her hand. She took it without glancing twice at the boy. He stared at her with a hateful glare, the teacher quickly pointed him to the back of the room. He walked next to me and sat in the chair besides me. I looked the other way, towards the window.

Many kids were still whispering about the new kid, they wondered why he looked so angry. I wonder if he's always this way My question was never directly answered because the boy didn't speak at all, just like me. He kept to himself and sometimes look up at the teacher or wrote down notes. I read my book, as I always do. During lunch the class sat in the lunchroom wherever they wanted to sit. I always went to the library with my lunch and today was no exception. I walked towards the library at the far end of the school. As I walked in, the librarian looked up at me and said hello.

"Hi Kusota."

"Hello Ms. Gonzalez"

I walked past her desk and to the back of the library. You could always find me in the fiction section reading. Ms. Gonzalez was always here alone and I was always the only student here. Then Ms. Gonzalez called my name, something she never does.

"Kusota! Could you please help me here?"

What the hell? She never calls me…

I walked out of the aisles, leaving my food and the book, which I had just opened. I stood there, frozen in the position I was standing in. That mean kid! I'm NOT helping him! What ever she says, I don't care. He's a jerk!

"Kusota could you please show Gaara where the fiction section is? He's new here and I'm busy right now." She said.

I clutched my fist and said nothing. Ms. Gonzalez walked off and the boy stared at me. His eyes looked into mine with a cold feeling to them. "Are you going to show me where the section is or not?" he said, 'breaking the ice' in a very rude manner. I didn't respond to his remark but said this "Just…follow me".

He put his hands inside his pockets and followed me without a second glance back. I walked over to where my food and my book were. I pointed to the large sign that read "FICTION" and sat on the ground. He didn't thank me but I didn't care much for it. Gaara stood and looked at all the book titles. He pulled out some and looked at the cover then placed them back into their respective places. I glanced at him when he wasn't looking. He's kind of….good looking. I love the way his hair falls over his face

"You know if you want to stare at me and drool, I suggest you do it so that I don't see you" Gaara suddenly declared.

I blushed and immediately shot my eyes down towards the book. I wondered how he saw me but he stayed where he was, looking at more books. I didn't look up again, I was afraid I he would say something to me again. He scared me that was a fact. His appearance intrigued me though. His pale teal eyes that made it seem he could see through you. He was sort of mean though but it was better to be acknowledged than not acknowledged at all I figured. Then when Gaara found an interesting book he sat down, 10 feet away from me and read. He didn't look at me because he didn't really care about me.

That girl. Why does she care? Why does she stare? Gaara thought. He wanted to know why people stared why people cared for one another; he certainly didn't care for anyone but himself. All he wanted to be is to be left alone. He was an orphan along with his two other siblings. He almost never spoke to him for they didn't care about him. That didn't bother Gaara he was used to being on his own.

I glanced again at him, I didn't know why but something about him captured my attention. It wasn't so much about his physical appearance it was mostly that I wanted to know what made him so coldhearted. I knew my reasons but his were a mystery to me. A mystery I wanted to find out.

**Flashback**

Kusota was a young innocent child, back then. Her hair had been longer and her clothes were color of the spring. The warmth in her smile could warm up any cold heart. She pranced around the empty house for her parents were at work and her brother, asleep. The little girl sat on the couch and turned on the television. Her favorite show was on and she was excited. Then a young boy her age walked down the steps yawning and rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw no one but his sister. He sat on the couch and watched the t.v. with her. The door suddenly knocked alerting the two small children. A man walked in with a frown on his face as he saw the little girl. She smiled at him even though he took up his son into a tight hug. The girl pretended to not see this and said "hi!" to her father. The father frowned and ignored his daughter. The girl then lowered her head and her smile disappeared as her father did upstairs. Mahaku smiled at the girl and hugged her. Kusota smiled once again full of happiness. She decided to try to say hello to gain her father's attention. She raced upstairs and entered his room. He was sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. She quietly crawled up to him and he glared at her with hate in his eyes. She smiled but he pushed her. The young Kusota fell to the floor and began to cry without making a sound. Her tears poured out as she longed for compassion.

"Don't you dare touch me, you creature." Said her father. His deep voice sounded very serious and threatening. The girl whimpered and cowered into a corner. Her father stood up and reached for something in his pocket. He took out a slim knife and clutched it in his left hand. The girl was too busy crying to see what her father held in her hand. Her father kneeled down and hid his weapon in his hand. He hugged his daughter. The girl was surprised but she quickly was lit up by joy. The father sighed and extended his arm that held his knife.

"Goodbie Kusota" he said, without much emotion.

"Are you leaving daddy? It that why your saying goodbie?" the young girl asked, completely oblivious to what he really meant.

"No…I am not leaving. YOU ARE!"

He screamed and Kusota screamed right along with him. His grabbed Kusota in a painful grip and slowly grazed his knife on her back. The little girl shrieked with pain and used all her strength to get away form her father. Her father's strength was too great for any young child and he continued to cut at her back, torturing her with her own blood.

A boy's alarmed face appeared in the doorway. A look of shock was plain on his face. He saw his father gripping his younger sister and cutting her back with a knife. He screamed "STOP IT! SHE'LL DIE!" the girl squirmed frantically in attempts to be released. The father paid no attention to his son. The boy ran and tried to push the father away but the man pushed him aside. Mahaku hit the wall and tried to get up. I have to save Kusota! he thought. Again the little boy tried to push his father aside but he didn't succeed. The father finally loosened his grip on his daughter. He stood up and walked down the stairs with his bloody arm. He left his son screaming and shaking his unconscious sister.

Kusota was on the floor, bleeding. There were several gashes on her back; all were erupting the same red think substance. The father had walked out the door after he cleaned his arm and changed his shirt. Upstairs, a little boy cried as he tried to stop his sister from bleeding. He took his shirt and laid it over her back. She's going to die… he thought. He kept crying and he placed more towels on her back. He didn't know how to treat cuts and he felt useless. He hugged his sister tightly and cried until her called an ambulance to come.

**End of Flashback**

I stood up alarmed. The bell had rung signaling the end of lunch. I looked where Gaara was sitting but he wasn't there. He had left when I was day dreaming. I grabbed my empty tray and threw it in a garbage near the front of the library. I had my bag and I walked across the entire school to reach my class just as the bell had rung.

I tried to make this chapter longer. I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please review! Thanks for reading.

I'll work hard to update tomorrow with the third chapter. Since I don't have a notebook this story is written in and I make it up as I go along it takes me some time to write it all down. Well tune in for the next chapter!


	3. Innocence Is Overrated

Well this is chapter 3! Thanks again to everyone who reads my stories!

And thank you reviewers!-

black-bloodedvamp- I just like thanking reviewers! It lets me know people like my stories or what I need to work on etc. yeah it does suck when no one reviews heh --;

Vlad Plasmious- thanks for reading!

RandomMindGirl- thanks! I hope I won't run out of idea though.

Suna-Tsuki-Koinu- I can kind of imagine him reading a book…and it's hot. lol well thanks! I'm happy you enjoyed it!

In future chapters I MIGHT reveal why Kusota's dad hated her so much. If you would like to know why please vote for it! If a lot of you want to know why Ill come up with something.   
Remember to review!

Chapter 3: Innocence Is Overrated

I walked home slowly, I never said goodbie or hello to anyone form school. I didn't have to because I was alone. I remembered the mean boy was sitting near me in the library but disappeared when I was remembering my past. I shook, clearly caught off guard about the flashback of my past. I remembered my emotions back then. I was full of hate, despair, loneliness and innocence. Now I was not so innocent. I hated everyone and everything except my older brother of course but even sometimes I didn't want him to look at me or speak to me. I was alone and I wanted it to stay that way. I kept looking at the ground while I was walking home. I stepped on the dirt and thought That's what I am. I'm dirt that gets swept away and stepped on. I am not wanted and thrown out. I suddenly didn't want to go home. So I walked past my home and came upon a park. It was an ugly park but I remember how I sat it in and played when I was younger. There were two lonely broken and ugly swings. It was rusted but I entered the small park and sat on the left one. I placed my bag on the floor and swung gently. I felt I had something in common with the swing. It wasn't used, and neglected. No one ever wanted to swing on it in fear that it will break. I sat on the swing and looked at the ground. After a while I felt someone behind me.

"What are you doing here?" asked Gaara when I turned around and gasped from being surprised. I didn't answer and that seemed to annoy him.

"Are you going to answer me or not?" he said rudely.

"I-I always like to come here…" I said very quietly, I was shy and sort of afraid. This guy scared me. The way his eyes saw through you and the way his emotionless face made you seem worthless.

"Why do you stare at me with a weird face? It's pathetic." The boy said again.

I clutched the swing's metal rusty (A.N-what do you call the things the swings like…are held up by? Well here I shall call them 'strings') strings. This reminded me of my past. I would always be kind to my father but in return I received hate. He was clearly waiting for me to either say sorry or to walk away but I felt angry.

"Shut up" I declared. Not looking at him in the face. Gaara was taken back by this remark. Not a lot of people told him to shut up and he didn't stand for it.

"Don't tell me to shut up." He said again, in an emotionless voice.

"Why shouldn't I? I'm not afraid of you." I said. Now I glared at him and on his face there was a smirk, a smirk that showed anger. The boy didn't respond. I showed that jerk… I thought. The boy sat on the other swing. I didn't want him there but I said nothing to oppose him. I had lost my confidence and my second of bravery. I was back to my normal self.

"No one has ever stood up to me." Said Gaara. I looked at him; he was looking at the setting sun. It was getting late but I didn't care. How his hair fell on his face, his tattoo… his beautiful eyes. They shone in the sun, it made my heart skip a beat. I must just be nervous. I haven't talked to anyone for this long. I said to myself. I looked at him and admired his features. I guessed he wasn't a jerk after all.

"I think they are afraid of me. Not that I care." he spoke again, but I couldn't reply. I wanted him to speak again, I wanted to hear his voice again. I shook off my day dreaming and replied "Maybe it's because your mean to people…"

He looked at me, but said nothing. As soon as our eyes met, I stared hard at the ground.

"Maybe you should give others a chance. One simple…" A tear fell to the ground. I saw the dirt soak up my tear. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. The boy didn't say anything, he pretended he hadn't seen this girl cry. She does look sad. Gaara thought. Wait. I don't care! he quickly added, mentally slapping himself for caring about her. He didn't care for anyone else, and he was fine that way.

I wiped my pathetic tear form my cheek. I'm so stupid, why am I crying in of a stranger?

"Sorry I'm so stupid" I said. I took my bag and walked towards my home. The boy didn't stop me or say goodbie, not that I expected him to. It's just that… he was acting, kind?

I walked in the door and raced into my room. I locked the room as I always do. I skipped dinner, I wasn't hungry. My brother came into my room and asked when he saw my face, "Why are you happy? I've never seen you like this."

I looked up and said, "I might be making a friend. He's not so nice… but it's a friend." My brother smiled and said, "Who is your new friend?"

I hesitated then murmured "the new kid…"

Mahaku's face then changed from smiling to a worried expression.

"Listen I heard that kid was creepy. He beat up this guy who said 'excuse me'! How can that kid be your friend? " He yelled.

"I told him to shut up but he didn't do anything to me…"

"I don't care! I'm not going to let you talk to him. He's creepy. Why can't you make friends with some other preppy girls."

My face then swelled up with anger. Who was he to tell me how to live life? Has my brother ever been lonely? No. so he doesn't know how it feels. Why can't he be happy for me!

"Brother. I finally talked to someone. Aren't you HAPPY for me?" I said, raising my voice at him.

He was worried, but that didn't stop him from saying, "it is my problem that you don't talk to anyone else? It isn't my fault that I have friends and you prefer to be by yourself."

I looked shocked. The only person who ever cared was now betraying me. Mahaku didn't mean what he said and he said he was sorry but I didn't care.

"I HATE YOU! YOU NEVER CARED! DO YOU THINK I WANT TO BE ALONE? YOU NEVER KNEW HOW IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HATED AND STABBED BY YOUR OWN FATHER DO YOU? DAD HATED ME! HE TRIED TO KILL ME! AND YOU EXPECT ME TO TALK TO EVERYONE I KNOW! YOU WERE NEVER ALONE! YOU ALWAYS HAD YOUR FUCKING FRIENDS AND I HAVE NO ONE! GET OUT! I HATE YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could, and cried during the process. He tried to apologize but I shoved him out the door with all my strength and I slammed the door. I slid down to the floor and cried. I cried as hard as I ever cried in my life. My heart shook with pain and sorrow.

A knock could be heard from the other side, it was a slow and sad knock but I didn't answer it. I knew it was my brother.

Mahaku was knocking the door of his sister's room. He hadn't meant what he said. He did love his sister and he wanted to be there for her, he just didn't want her friend to be someone who would hurt her. By mistake he hurt her in the process, he didn't want her to be depressed. He knew how much it hurt her, that her father hated her even though she tried to hard to make him proud and he loved Mahaku. He heard her sobs from inside her room. He frowned as her words hit him. She said that I never knew what it felt like to be alone…she was wrong. When she was bleeding to death I DID feel alone…

The day ended as I cried my little heart out and my brother went back to his room feeling guilty. I went to sleep hating my brother, hating myself. The only person I couldn't hate was Gaara. I really didn't know why but something about him was different than other people. He wasn't the same. He was a loner just like me. I guess I could just connect with him more.

I stared at the moonlight, it shone brightly. For some weird reason I could imagine it burning. It reminded me how Gaara's eyes held life for that minute in the sunlight. I hated this house. My mind was full of angry things besides that special thought about Gaara. Soon my thoughts and darkness consumed my mind. I closed my eyes and fell into the bottomless pit that gripped me. The bottomless pit that was life.

That was the end! Remember to vote if you want more info about the dad hate thing.

Review!

Thanks for reading!

Also much apologies for a short chapter. I have a lot of homework to do so I don't have too long to post this.


	4. My Savior

Im sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was with my friends the whole night and when I got home I was tired.

Ill try to update as soon as possible. I have my audition coming up so I have to do a lot of stuffs for it.

DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto or Gaara unfortunately. But I do own Kusota and Mahaku and my story. I wish I owned Gaara…damn it! Oh well.

Thanks to my reviewers:

RandomMindGirl- thank you so much! I only try my best.

black-bloodedvamp- those are actually really good suggestions!

Paprika012345- thanks for reading! Ill try to update as soon and possible.

Gaara's otome- ok next time ill try adding half a page at least.

Vlad Plasmious- Thanks! Keep reviewing!

Any suggestions are welcomed! Remember to vote if you want info on Kusota's dad! And why he hates her! I'm not 100 sure if ill put it in. but reviews can convince me!

Chapter 4: My Savior

**Dreaming**

I was walking down the hallway of my school. No one paid any attention to me. It was any other day, I was still upset at Mahaku though. But that didn't matter now. I opened the door to me classroom. There were a few students there already but no teacher. Gaara was sitting at his seat, which was next to mine.

"Hello Kusota." He said.

I wondered why he was so nice today.

"Hi Gaara" I smiled at him and he smiled back. I had never seen this boy smile and it looked strange.

I hadn't sat on my seat yet and Gaara got up from sitting in his.

"Why are you standing up Gaara?" I asked. He was acting strange today and it freaked me out a little.

Gaara didn't say anything, he just hugged me. His arm were wrapped around me, I could feel his warmth.

"G-Gaara! What are you doing?" I stuttered. Something was DEFINITELY wrong with him.

"I…I lo-love you Kusota…"

**End Of Dream**

I sat up suddenly on my bed. My breathing was heavy and my forehead was damp with seat. I looked around my room, it was still night out and I relaxed and laid back down on my bed. That dream…What does it mean! I yelled at myself in my mind and hugged my pillow. I practically squeezed the life out of it but then I relaxed my grip and stared at my ceiling.

I wonder what Gaara's doing

**At Gaara's Home**

Gaara sat on his bed for he couldn't sleep. He walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

He heard some shuffling coming from the refrigerator. Someone was sticking his or her nose inside the fridge looking for a snack. The person closed the fridge, stood upright and turned around. Gaara was standing right in front of this person. The person dropped something out of surprise. To compare heights Gaara was at least 5 inches shorter than the 'person' was.

"Don't scare me like that Gaara." Said the unidentified person.

"I'm not the one stuffing my face Kankuro." Said Gaara, cold and harsh.

Kankuro picked up the food he dropped and sat at the counter, eating.

"Fatso" said Gaara.

He was being mean, but this was a usual thing for him.

"Shut up Gaara. I'm not fat and at least I'm not a midget." An angry Kankuro snapped back.

Gaara punched his brother in the face. Kankuro fell to the ground, his cheek was red and his nose was bleeding. Kankuro looked at Gaara and then got up to defend himself. Kankuro tried to punch his younger brother but Gaara blocked his attempt. Kankuro then hit Gaara in the stomach with his other hand. Gaara coughed and blinked when a light was flickered on.

Kankuro stood fixed to his spot, his eyes were adjusting to the light. Gaara took his opportunity to throw Kankuro over his shoulder and onto the hard floor.

"Kankuro!" Temari yelled, running over to the middle child.

"Uugh…" Kankuro grunted and he stayed on the floor.

Gaara walked past the two and to his room, Temari looked shocked at them both. They usually didn't fight but she guessed Kankuro said something to upset Gaara.

"Show-off" Kankuro tried to get up; he was in a lot of pain. Temari got out some ice to place on his cheek, which that now was swollen.

**Back in Kusota's Room**

I have to stop thinking about him!

I sighed and released the grip on my pillow. I soon fell asleep after, convincing myself that Gaara was just another person who didn't want to talk to me.

Im so so so so so so so so very sorry this was extremely short. I wasn't at home all weekend but I knew I HAD to update.

So sorry again!

I'll try to not slack off.

Ill probably write another chapter tomorrow.

Stay tuned for chapter 5: A Reason To Live.

This chapter is going to tell the story of Kusota's father.

I've decided to give the background information as I wrote this.

Thanks for reading!


	5. A Reason to Live

Ok this has the info on the 'dad' thing.

I hope you enjoy it as I made it up in 2 minutes.

Remember review!

Well I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 5: A Reason to Live

Flashback 

Mr. Hurakai looked at his two children. A little boy and girl looked up to him from the ground. They were two-year-old twins. Mr. Hurakai always dreamed of having a son. His son would become a successful leader. But a little girl sat next to his precious son. The girl's smile left an irritating impression upon him.

He saw no need to keep her for she would just be a nuisance.

"Please! Don't give her away!" Mrs. Hurakai shouted.

"I don't want her.," said Mr. Hurakai, coldly.

The mother of the two children started to cry. She loved both of her children so much. How could she be expected to give them up? It wasn't fair. She wasn't going to stand for this.

"I will NOT give away my baby!" she shouted with tears at the corners of her eyes. She wanted to see her daughter grow up and be happy.

The man looked at the girl. She smiled at him and he frowned angrily. He turned around and didn't object the woman's decision. But he vowed to get rid of the girl. He didn't hate her. He just didn't want a girl.

**5 Years Later**

A girl lay in the hospital bed. She was mostly covered with bandages and the dark red color could be seen. She was sleeping and no one was in the room to disturb her. The girl had gone through a lot. More than most other children do.

Her father had gone mad and tried to kill his daughter.

The door to the hospital room now opened. A small boy her age walked in crying. He sat next to her bed and sniffled.

"Kusota….sister…." the boy whimpered.

Kusota kept her eyes closed. She was fast asleep, her body had to heal a great deal of damage, it lost so much blood.

The boy kept on crying and stayed in the room alone. He was alone with his sister, until his shocked mother came through the door and ran to her child. The mother was lost at words as she stared at her daughter covered with bandages. She saw the dried blood on her and cried. She didn't expect this to happen, her husband.

The mother cried and fell to the floor. Her precious daughter, she vowed to never speak to her husband again. How could he do something like this?

**End of Flasback**

I blinked several times to see if I was dreaming. I was sitting in my classroom next to Gaara as usual.

"Answer me. Do you want me to help you or not? You're too stupid to solve this problem and I could probably get community service for this."

Gaara was being mean that's how he always was. HE OFFERED TO HELP ME? I yelled in my head.

I looked at him surprised. "Uh…um.ok…" I stuttered. I had never gone over someone else's house.

Gaara didn't look back at me, he just looked at the teacher and didn't show any emotion. Yup. He's still Gaara --+ I thought.

At the library for my lunchtime, Gaara was sitting near my spot. He was always there but he never talked to me or looked at me. He didn't come for me, he came for the books. I was afraid he'd catch me looking at him again so I kept my head down. I couldn't fully concentrate on my book. My brother's words had put a doubt in my mind. I shoved them aside, Gaara was the closest thing I've ever had of a friend. I didn't want to lose that chance.

10 minutes before the bell rang, Gaara came up to me and uttered 4 words to me, 4 simple words that made my hands tremble and my heart pound.

"You're coming over today" he said and walked away with his bookbag. He opened the door and walked out without a second glance.

I swallowed. My brother would worry but what did I care? I was upset but what did I care? When the bell rang I got up and placed the books back, gathered my belongings and walked out.

**After school**

I walked to the front of the school to wait for Gaara. I hope he didn't expect me to know where his house was. I saw him walking out slowly, he didn't glance or give notice to the people who were walking away from him. They whispered but again, he didn't notice.

He saw me but made no friendly gesture he just walked and I walked behind him. It wasn't long till we reached a house that looked like mine. It was a different color though but still pretty similar. He unlocked the door with a key and stepped in. he didn't hold the door for me but what could I expect? This was Gaara.

I looked around and saw a mostly plain house. It felt cold and I shivered. It didn't seem as thought my 'friend' cared. I looked around but followed him at the same time.

"Gaara! You're home?" a voice that sounded very much like a girl yelled. A blond girl appeared in the narrow hallway. When she noticed me she asked "Are you here to see Kankuro?" I looked at my feet and shook my head. I felt embarrassed, I didn't even know who Kankuro was.

"She's with me" Gaara said harshly.

The blond girl's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. Her eyes grew wide and looked at me as though I was a killer with a gun in my hand.

"Oh! Oh. I'm sorry." She apologized. She seemed nice enough I thought.

Gaara opened a door that I assumed was his. It was the coldest, saddest room I had ever been in.

There was nothing except a bed and a desk with a computer in it. The desk had a few books on it.

Other than that the room was pretty blank.

Gaara looked into the room then turned to his door and said to me "Stay here, I'm going to get a chair."

I obeyed. I mean who wouldn't? Many would obey in fear but I obeyed because…I don't know. I guess I just felt as though he was my friend. I dropped my bag to the floor and stood, waiting.

I heard footsteps outside the door and voices. One's was Gaara and the other sounded like an older male.

"So Temari told me you brought a girl? Is she a freak like you?" he teased.

"Shut the fuck up Kankuro." Some shuffling could be heard but Gaara opened the door with his eyes closed. He opened them and placed the chair next to the bed.

"Sit" he commanded and I obeyed once again. He sat on his bed and took out a science book. A biology book to be specific.

"Ok" he began. "This is part of this." (I'm too lazy to explain science) Gaara explained ever aspect of DNA. How it was formed, how it was duplicated, everything. I then realized how intelligent he really was. After an hour, the blond girl knocked on the door. When Gaara didn't respond she opened the door slowly and asked Gaara, "Dinner is ready. Do you want to eat?" she looked at both of us. I decided to let Gaara decide for me.

Gaara didn't utter a word. Instead he got up and I followed him. At the table I sat next to Gaara and the girl. (This is a rectangular table) In front of me was a boy with dirty blond hair. He looked sort of like the girl.

"Hi I'm Temari" Temari smiled. She pointed toward the boy in front of me "This is Kankuro. I'm Gaara's older sister and Kankuro is Gaara's older brother." Kankuro gestured a sort of half smile half smirk.

I tried to smile and only said a small "Hello"

In front of me was a plate of pasta with some sauce. "Is that enough?" Temari asked me. I nodded and thanked her. Kankuro and Gaara both had double the amount I had.

"So how do you know Gaara?" the girl asked. I told her about being in his class. She began talking and I said a word or two along the way.

"The first girl you bring home is a pretty girl? Wow, I wouldn't expect that from you Gaara." Kankuro said.

I heard what Kankuro said and I looked at my food. Gaara didn't say anything to Kankuro; he just glared at him. Temari shouted "Kankuro!"

Gaara's older brother shrugged and kept on eating. It became awkward.

I was grateful that Gaara and me finished at the same time. We both stood up and walked back to his room. We finished what he was tutoring me about.

"Um. I guess I'll be going now" I said after a minute of silence.

He nodded and stood up after me. He walked me to the door, he didn't respond when I said goodbie. And again, I didn't expect him to. I was just happy that I had gone over his house. Now I think I have a friend.

Gaara closed the door after me. He walked back into his room in silence and didn't come out the rest of the day.

Ok! End of chapter! I tried to make this one longer.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please review.


	6. You Look So Fine

IM SO SORRY about the title guys! I'm just listening to a song by garbage called 'you look so fine' lol.

Yes I updated two times yesterday because I felt like it. oh and I'm so happy that I now have 16 reviews!

Ok I sound pathetic but it makes me happy to see people review.

Thanks to my reviewers:

black-bloodedvamp- don't worry about the language even though I'm only 14. Yeah I updated twice heh.

Paprika012345- lol I totally picked at random on the subject. My biology book was staring me in the face. Heh.

AnimexMusica- whoa! Long review. Lol, yeah I wanted to make them friends 1st. And for keeping Gaara, Gaara. I thought I was going to go out of character. But I guess I didn't P

Gaara-Kaibutsu-dude I love YOUR story! Lol but thanks! Ill try to update every week day or ever other week day.

Remember! Flames are accepted! I guess I'm doing well considering no one has written something offensive such as this "YOUR STORY SUCKS! GO TO HELL" which I HAVE seen in stories.

Well I'll stop blabbering and get on with the story.

Chapter 6: You Look So Fine

I walked through the darkness. The faint sound of my footsteps echoed in the streets. I hurried home when my mind began to play tricks on me; I heard no felt someone behind me. I jogged sort of. When I looked behind me no one was there. I let out a breath of air and continued on my way home. I reached my home and ran towards the door. The familiar house greeted me. I opened the door with my keys and walked in.

My brother was sitting in the living room looking very worried. He saw me and stood up yelling.

"Where were you! Mom and me were really worried!"

I remembered I was upset at him so I threw him and cold glare and said,

"I was at my only friend's house. Not that it's your business."

Mahaku looked serious and sad. It hurt him that his younger sister, that he cared for was still angry at him. He was just worried about her and this is how she greeted him? He wondered if she was always going to be upset with him.

I looked at him and walked upstairs to my room, my sanctuary. There I sat and did my homework, afterwards I read. I usually had nothing to do but I was used to it. Today was different. I felt full of emotions both good and bad ones. I wanted something else in life. I didn't want to come home and do nothing. Images and thoughts flooded my mind.

A knock on my door. I sat silently, knowing who was on the other side. I looked up and waited for someone to enter. Mahaku opened the door and stepped inside my territory.

"Sis…look I'm really sorry for what I said." He sorrowfully said.

Again he gained a cold glare from me. Does he actually think I'm going to forgive him? He must be out of his mind"

"Get…out" I murmured. My voice had a little sadness in it. I didn't know why though.

My brother stood there, clearly destroyed. He had broken the promise he said to me. He promised me that he would always be on my side, no matter what. He said it after I had been released from the hospital's clutches. He wasn't on my side when he yelled that to me. He had betrayed me, hurt me, and implied that I was a loner.

I admit I was, but no one had said that to me. It made me realize I was, but should my brother be the one to make me realize how lonely I was? It hurt more than anything else did. It had broken me. Those words he shouted made memories replay in my head. They wouldn't go away and they haunted me. Tears gathered at the edge of my eyes and I remembered everything my life was before. I had tried to ignore it and I pushed my emotions deep down. Now it all came to me the feelings I hid.

"Mahaku…" I said weakly as hot salty water ran down my cheeks.

My brother came and hugged me, a smile was on his face. I then realized he WAS on my side. (A/N: wow hypocritical aren't we Kusota? Kusota: shut up!)

"I'm so sorry Kusota. I didn't mean what I said"

I couldn't respond because I cried loudly. When Mahaku let me go I wiped the water off with my hands. I felt like a young child, crying there on my bed.

I cried but when I looked into my older sibling's smiling face I smiled as well. I couldn't help it. (A/N: AW! How cuuuuuuuuute!)

"So you don't mind if my friend can beat up all your little friends Mahaku?" I joked. I laughed and so did he.

"Sure ok I trust him. But if he ever does something…um. Let's just say he wont be coming to school for a while."

I loved it when my brother joked, even though this was more of a threat than a joke.

"Mahaku! Dinner!" Yelled mom from downstairs.

"You coming?" my brother asked.

I cleaned my face with my sleeve and nodded my head. I went downstairs with a smile on my face.

**The Next Morning**

I laughed as I walked side by side my brother.

"Wow I've never seen you so happy Kusota!" my brother teased.

"Well I finally have a reason to!" I said back.

I talked about how I wanted to be in a band. My brother fell to the floor laughing when he heard me. I asked him what was so funny and he said it was a coincidence because he was making a band with his friends.

"Hey no fair!" I shouted, like a little child.

My brother kept laughing at me, I guess he thought it was funny.

When we arrived at my school, I parted ways with my brother. I had no classes with him and he went to meet up with his friends.

I watched him walk away. I looked at my brother's back then at the school. I shifted my eyes a little. But then ran towards my brother.

"Hey! Wait up! I'll come with you." I said while running after him.

I caught up with him and we headed towards the school courtyard. There I saw his friends with their skateboards. They were showing off with their fancy tricks. I could skateboard but I couldn't perform any tricks.

I smiled and said hi to each of them. They all looked surprised at the smile on my face. I tried to ignore it as I was in a good mood so I stood and watched my brother and his friends goof off. Soon I too got on the skateboard and rode around. My brother's friends all wanted me to try a trick but I refused. They teased me but it was all fun and games.

All too soon, it was time for school. I left my brother and his pals and headed towards my homeroom. I didn't feel lonely anymore because I had my one friend, Gaara.

I walked in right before the bell rang. There I saw Gaara with his red hair sitting at his desk. I quickly slipped into my seat.

"Hey" I whispered without looking sideways. Gaara didn't respond but for me, that was his way of greeting someone.

The teacher kept on talking about….something. I really wasn't paying attention and by the looks of it, neither was the rest of the class.

"You seem happy. What's wrong with you?" A cold voice said.

It was obviously Gaara, I mean who else you say something like that?

"Nothing is wrong. I just made up with my brother." I said looking down at a book.

"…" Silence came from my friend. I guess he didn't care. I wouldn't know, he never held an expression.

"Kusota! Pay attention!" The teacher yelled at me. Stupid lady I thought.

Ok that's it!

Yeah it had a happy theme-ish. Because I'm in a very good mood!

Remember to review!


	7. Just A Friend, Nothing Else

Thanks to you people I now have 26 reviews!

I'm very happy you see.

Ok so in this chapter Gaara MIGHT be out of character 

Please accept my apologies.

Thanks to reviewers:

Paprika012345- yeah I know. I don't have any brothers or sisters but I have cousins and millions of them. I can't be mad at any of them for more than 5 minutes.

black-bloodedvamp- lol. The title had NOTHING to do with the story. Thanks!

Gaara's otome- thank you!

RandomMindGirl- lol. I never find anything to say in reviews either.

.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.- Unfortunately I don't think there's going to be any Mr. sand in this story. Because well… no ninja techniques here. (

Gaara-Kaibutsu- man that's awesome! You know someone who acts like the characters… 0.0

Chapter 7: Just A Friend, Nothing Else

The best day of my life.

It took place today.

I had arrived home with a smile on my face. I was a changed person, I was no longer empty I felt…alive.

Without noticing it, I took out an empty note pad and began to write. Write what? I had no idea.

My hand danced on its own upon the sheet of paper.

"Does he make you high? Make you real?

Does he make you cry? Does he know the way you feel?"

What am I writing!

My heart thumped in my chest. It must just be my new attitude…

I left my notebook on my bed and walked downstairs and out of the house.

I need a walk I thought. I came upon the park without noticing. There in the bright moonlight was Gaara. He seemed…different. His head was hung low, looking at the ground. He sat on a swing. a rusted old swing. I walked up to him but he didn't acknowledge my existence.

"Gaara?" I asked, worriedly.

"I'm not sad, if that's what you think" he responded as coldly as ever.

"No, I…didn't think that." I said, my smile now vanished from my face.

"What do you want? Are you going to hug me or smile at me in hopes that I'll do the same? Because I won't. I don't smile." He said.

All the happiness I felt had extinguished. The fire that burned inside of me was now a cold block of ice.  
What did I do? I-I feel horrible now. Just like before.

He looked up at me, disgust in his face.

"Are you going to cry your little heart out now? Why don't you go and smile and run off with the rest of those humans?" he said, angrily now.

My face was expressionless, but inside I was bleeding. I was scratching my insides with pain. What was his problem? What did I do! I didn't want someone stepping on me, I thought of my past. How everyone ignored me and shunned me. I clenched my teeth and fists. I never had said anything when people treated me like shit. I walked on without remorse. Now, I felt stronger for some reason.

"You shouldn't act like a tough guy. If you're afraid of your feelings, you shouldn't take it out on others."

Gaara looked surprised as he lifted his head to stare at me. He stood up and looked down on me. He was a full 6 inches taller than I was but I didn't care. I raised my hand and slapped him, hard. A look of anger crossed his face.

"So what are you going to do? Hit me? Go ahead, I've been through more pain than any punch you throw at me can give."

Gaara stood there without saying a word. I turned and headed back home, I think that was a long enough walk. A hand held my arm back. I knew who it was so I asked without turning around,

"What do you want?"

Gaara hesitated, "Why…did you say I'm afraid of my emotions? What would you know?"

I chuckled. Then looked up. He still held my arm, his grip was tight. The moon looked lonely in the sky because there were no stars to accompany it.

"Because…I-I'm the same." I didn't cry, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Gaara didn't say anything but I didn't mind. What would he say anything anyway?

The grip on my arm vanished and I turned around. I saw him standing there, emotionless. He had a red mark on the side of his cheek where I had slapped him. I felt guilty about it but said nothing.

"T-thank you." he whispered.

"Wh-what? For what? I didn't do anything." I responded, puzzled.

"For the skateboard. Remember?"

I smiled. I remembered everything clearly. How Gaara was cold, I was alone. I didn't even know why I had given it to him.

"Yes…I remember. I remember it perfectly" I said to him, it a soft voice.

"Why...did you buy it for me?" Gaara's face was soft, expressionless but soft. His voice wasn't cruel or angry. He was calm now, the red mark on his cheek was fading away now. It was pinkish and it made Gaara look as though he was blushing.

"I don't know. I just saw how you looked at it. Then I decided to buy it for you. I guess…" I said, I looked at the floor. I wasn't sad…I was blushing…I didn't want Gaara to think I liked him anymore than a friend because I didn't. It was just that…I grew nervous.

Gaara didn't smile. His face wasn't angry it was just friendly. His eyes glimmered in the moonlight. I wasn't thinking but I said,

"You know I really like your eyes."

"What?" he asked. How could she…like his eyes?

"Um…I like your eyes. They look cool." I looked up and walked on to my home.

Gaara followed me and said nothing once we parted ways.

I walked into my room and ignored my mom and brother when they asked where I was.

I rubbed my face and my eyes. I blushed…I had never blushed before.

WHAT WAS HAPPENING TO ME!

A knock was heard form the door.

"Kusota!"

I answered back, "what!"

I opened the door without waiting for an answer.

Mahaku teased "What were you doing? You look like you were having a fun time since your blushing."

"NO IM NOT"I shut my door.

Laughing. My brother was laughing.

I smiled and sat on my bed; I looked at my notepad and hid it under my pillow.

Gaara was just a friend, nothing else.

OK! End of chapter!

Um…this one SUCKED. Ill be honest with myself.

A bit of out of character? I don't know. Probably.

Well I think I need some suggestions…. yeah. I definitely need.

Lol well stay tuned!


	8. Stupid Girl

Ok well this is chapter 8!

And thank you to my reviewers once again.

Paprika012345- that's what I was thinking. Muhahaha. I can make her do anything I want!

black-bloodedvamp- me lurve their bondingingness

gothshadowdragonofhell- O.o gosh a little hasty aren't we? No matter here you go! **throws update**

Gaara-Kaibutsu- I don't mind. I feel the same way.

Doll- I love that song! SR-71 is a good band! Again the song was in my head.

ghostioanddaigona- glad you liiike!

RandomMindGirl- me too! And I don't know why 

I loooove my reviews! You people are so supportive! And I'm trying by best to update almost everyday. Because I hate it when people update once a month. So yeah.

Chapter 8: Stupid Girl

One Week Later 

Gaara's been acting weird. Ever since that day…

I walked over to my friend. We were in the library as usual during lunch hours. His face was covered a book. I looked at the book cover and read the title in white letters "Go Ask Alice". (A/N- LOVE THAT BOOOK!)

I approached with caution but again Gaara knew I was there.

"What do you want?" he said coldly.

I thought about that. What did I want? I didn't even know. I just wanted to talk with him, he was my friend after all. I also wondered why he was ignoring me. He hasn't spoken me or acknowledged my presence. Since that day.

"Umm..I wanted to know why you're ignoring me." I said.

"Stupid girl…" he whispered to himself, but I heard.

"I'm not stupid!" I said loudly.

"Whatever…" Gaara walked off as he said this. He placed the book back and walked out the doors with his bookbag. He didn't want to be anywhere near Kusota. She was poison for him. Gaara remembered perfectly how he felt when he came back from the park that day. There was burning feeling inside him and he couldn't sleep. Not that he ever got more than 2 hours of sleep anyway. He ignored her because she invaded his mind. Maybe if he ignored her, her image would vanish form his mind.

Is this what happens when you only have one friend? he thought.

Temari had questioned Gaara if he was all right after he had returned home form the park. Kankuro just teased him.

"Shut up!" Gaara had yelled at both of them. Not a work was heard from them for the rest of the night.

Kusota was still at the library puzzled. I decided to go after him. A red head trotted along in front of me about 20 yards away. I quickly jogged and took his arm is a tight but gentle grip.

Gaara turned around to look at me with wide eyes. This reminded him of that night, he just stared at her with a shocked expression that soon turned into an angry one. Who does she think she is making me restless and reckless? he thought.

"Gaara…please. Don't be angry with me. I don't know what I've done" I said meekly.

He tugged his arm away but I held on. He wasn't going to avoid me any longer.

"Gaara, LOOK at me! Why are you avoiding me!" I screamed.

I didn't care who was listening, my only friend was upset with me and I didn't like it.

"…Because, I've never had a friend before. I didn't know you would be on my mind all the time. not that I care about you though" he added.

Typical Gaara, not caring. Well at least he's back to normal. I said inside my mind.

"I've never had a friend before either." I replied. I tried to smile at him but he knew I had good intentions.

I let go of his arm and he didn't walk away, he stayed and looked at me with his normal face. He wasn't smirking or angry and that was fine with me.

"Let's start heading to class" I suggested.

"Sure" the boy said as he dug inside his pockets with his hands and kept them there. He closed his eyes and looked down but he followed me.

I blushed…again. What the hell is wrong with me? I DON'T blush! Damn him! He looks so…cute like that. I slapped myself and came to my senses.

The bell rang, student marched to their classes, their final classes of the day.

After class, I walked with Gaara to my home. He skated on his skateboard, the one I bought him. My heart jumped when I saw him with it. He eyed me suspiciously then said,

"Don't get the wrong idea, my other skateboard broke"

"Suuuuuuuuuuure." I teased.

I had to run to catch up with him. There was a hold in the sidewalk that Gaara didn't catch. He tripped when I was right behind him. We both fell on the grass.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"Get off of me." An angry voice yelled. I looked down to see I was sort of on Gaara.

"IM SO SORRY!" I quickly got up off of him but then an evil thought occurred to me. I took the skateboard and started skating away form the spot where Gaara laid rubbing his head.

"Hey! Stop!" he called after me. He started to run after me but I was faster. I laughed. I laughed. I must be dreaming but I was not. He heard me laughing and ran faster.

I soon stopped and gave back the gasping Gaara his skateboard back. I stuck my tongue out at him and he scowled.

I twirled around him as he walked slowly, tired from running.

"What are you so happy about?" he asked, emotionless.

"I don't know…" I made a grab for the skateboard in Gaara's hands but he pushed me away.

"Wow your no fun." I teased then walked up to my doorway.

"Bye Gaara!" I called, as he didn't even pause from walking. He kept heading on straight without even looking back at me. I was used to him not replying so it didn't bother me.

I opened my door and walked in, exhausted. I raced up my room and fell on my bed snoring.

When I woke up in the morning I was starving because I skipped dinner.

Gaara glanced back at my home. He saw the lights on and he stopped walking. He looked at the skateboard in his hands and back at my home.

"Stupid Girl…" he whispered to himself. He closed his eyes and walked on to his house.

FIN! Of chapter.

Ok I liked this chapter I hope you did too!

Remember to review! Or else.


	9. A Birthday With a Friend

Thanks to my reviewers-

black-bloodedvamp- so you noticed! I didn't…oh well. Well thanks you! I hope you like this one

Doll – thanks! Hope you like this one. Took me a long time to write. --

Paprika012345- heh. I know. I don't know WHY I give him so many mood swings. Well I'm trying to make him be uncertain about the way he feels inside about her. That's why he's always trying to hide it.

RandomMindGirl- lol. I thought it was funny too.

Gaara-Kaibutsu- I love doing that too! Well not to my boyfriend. To my guy friends

gothshadowdragonofhell-I want cheese (

lilChristal- kool! Tell me the title and I'll check it out!

cutieangel – I know..its because in this fic, he doesn't have sand. No ninjas here either.

.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.- I do miss mr.sand…even tho gaara's sand acts like a jealous girlfriend…never letting anything harm or touch him…but of course I only think of his sand that way. )

Chapter 9: A Birthday with A Friend

I woke up with the clothes I had on yesterday. My alarm clock kept ringing. The noise filled my ears and annoyed me. SLAM! I banged my hand on the snooze button to rid myself of the horrible sound. I rub my eyes and sit up on my bed. My calendar was in eye view and I saw the memo on the little square that had today's date on it. 'MY BIRTHDAY' it read, written in red ink. I had forgotten it was my birthday.

I turn 16 today… I said to myself.

I took a quick shower and changed into my clothes. Today was Saturday and I didn't have school so no rushing was needed.

Some burst through the door, it made me scream and jump out of my skin.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KUSOTA!" my brother yelled.

He hugged me to the point where I was choking. I remembered today was his birthday too so I congratulated him in a more passive tone.

"Happy Birthday Mahaku" I said with a smile.

"Wait here and I'll go get your present." He said then rushed off into his room.

I took this time to reach into my closet and pull out his present as well. I had gotten him a new skateboard since his was on the point of destruction. It was all banged up and scratched, maybe any second now it would break in half.

My brother came back into my room and I hid the long box behind me. Mahaku gave me a blue bag. It was about the size of…a textbook.

Mahaku looked around me and grabbed his present at once.

"You know…I could have given it to you without you snatching it away from me" I said.

He smiled and thanked me. Once he opened the box, I could see the happiness on his face. He was impressed with his new skateboard. It was black and had red skulls on it.

"Thanks sis!" he yelled.

I opened my bag to find the most beautiful necklace. It was sort of a chain, it was long and had a black heart the size of pin on it. The black heart was tangled with silver barbed wire.

I gasped, "Mahaku…this is…the most…extraordinary gift I've ever received."

My brother chuckled "Glad you like it."

I looked and gazed in all the intricate details. I looked on the back and saw the word "Tiffany" engraved in.

THIS IS A TIFFANY NECKLACE! IT MUST HAVE COST HIM A FORTUNE!

"M-Mahaku. Please don't tell me you spent all this money on me" I pleaded.

"Well, this is your 16th birthday, so I thought I should get you something special."

I gazed at the necklace again. It was so amazing. Water gathered at the sides of my eyes and I hugged my brother, thanking him over and over again.

"Don't get all worked up over it Kusota. It's just a gift." He said, nervously.

I smiled and thanked him again all the same. When we both walked down to eat breakfast on this lovely Saturday morning my mom greeted me with a smile on her face and my favorite breakfast, Frapuccino form Starbucks. My eyes lit up with joy as I began to drink up the caramel treat.

"Thanks mom!" I said loudly.

She smiled and said happy birthday. She also told me that her gift was to pay for an all expense shopping spree with one of my friends. She knew about my one friend because my brother had blabbed it to her.

I was excited to take Gaara along with me. Then a thought occurred to me, I didn't have his phone number. Luckily, I remembered where he lived. So I took my credit card (A/N- pretend its one of the allowance credit cards that the parents can limit the amount of money you can take out of it. XD) and headed out the door.

I was strolling down the street towards Gaara's home. I walked up to the doorway and knocked on the door. It was 11:00 in the morning so I was a little embarrassed when the door began to open. Gaara's older brother, Kankuro was staring at me from inside the house. he looked at me then lazily shouted towards the inside of the house,

"GAARA! THAT HOT GIRL IS HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"Um…could you stop calling me that? I have a name…" I said looking away form his face.

Kankuro hesitated to answer but said, "Yeah, Kusota isn't it?"

I nodded my head and he didn't respond. Footsteps could be heard form inside and Gaara walked up to me as Kankuro went back inside. Gaara looked like he had just woken up. I guessed he must have thrown on some clothing before heading out to greet me. Gaara just looked at me without an expression on his face.

"Hi. I was just wondering if you'd like to go to the mall with me. You see…today's my 16th birthday and my mom said I could spend it with a friend." I said to him.

Gaara didn't reply but I could see his attention was on the necklace Mahaku had given me, I put it on before I left my house.

I saw where he was looking and I explained where I got it from, "My brother gave to me. Do you like it?"

Gaara didn't respond to my question, "Yeah I can go to the mall with you. I just have to take a shower first."

Gaara walked in and I walked after him. I followed him until he came upon the door to his bedroom.

Gaara signaled that I could enter and so I did. I sat on his chair while he searched his closet looking for clothes. I watched him the whole time. Gaara didn't look back at me when he grabbed a towel and walked into the bathroom. I heard the water running and I waited patiently.

I looked around his room while I waited until he got out. I looked at his closet again and saw an article of clothing on the floor. I stared at it until I realized it was a shirt.

Did he forget his shirt? O.O I thought. Soon the water stopped running. 5 minutes passed by. The door's knob was turned and I immediately look the other way. I stared at the wall and heard the door completely open.

"Why do you want to spend your birthday with me?" Gaara asked, not with much interest.

Because he had spoken, I turned around. He was drying his hair with his towel. Gaara had a pair of black pants on, chain and all. He was missing his shirt. My heart was beating rapidly again. He…had a nice body. I had to admit that. O.O he has a nice body…I'm getting all nervous. I hope I'm not blushing!

I stared at him and tried to speak. The knot in my throat was so tight all I could do is gap at him. He looked at me strangely, I mean I WAS staring at him without a shirt on. (A/N- I would KILL to be Kusota…. DAMN YOU KUSOTA!)

"Haven't you ever seen a guy without a shirt on? Could you stop staring at me like a freak?" he said defensively.

I apologized, "I'm sorry…. Um well you are my friend and yeah." I tried my best to keep my cheeks form turning red.

He turned away and put his shirt on. He also sat on his bed to put on his shoes. He took the skateboard I had given him and walked out the door. I took that as a sign that he was ready to leave and walked off after him. We walked on without talking to the mall. I was walking beside him since he wasn't skateboarding.

"Do…you like the skateboard I bought you?" I don't know why I asked that but I did.

Gaara didn't respond and walked a little faster. I didn't speak until we arrived at the 'open' mall.

"Do you want to watch a movie or go shopping?" I asked.

"I don't like shopping" he said plainly.

So we walked towards the Movie Theater at the end of the mall. I bought two tickets to "Final Destination 3" since Gaara didn't have a particular movie in mind. Not that he cared anyway.

"Do you want to eat something? I could buy it for you." I suggested.

Gaara finally spoke, "It's your birthday. So why are you trying to pay everything for me?"

I looked at my feet. I blushed just slightly. "I don't know…I guess a present I want if for my friend to be happy."

Gaara walked up to the concession stand. "What do you want?" he demanded more than asked.

"Umm…I would like some skittles but I can but them myself." I replied.

"I'll get some skittles and a coke." He said coldly to the attendant, rudely.

The lady brought us the food all the same. He handed me my bag of skittles and headed into the theater. I handed the guy our tickets and he pointed towards the last door and we headed off. The theater was full of teenagers, mostly couples. This made me feel uncomfortable. I looked at Gaara out of the corner of my eye. I saw his hair on his forehead. His tattoo. His eyes.

"Gaara…" I whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. He looked at me but said nothing. I said shyly, "thanks" and he nodded. I couldn't concentrate on the movie. All around us, were couples together. My heart throbbed. I kept thinking about Gaara. I even suggested to myself how I would like to be close to Gaara. After mentally slapping myself, I looked at him again out of the corner of my eye. He was concentrated on the movie. He paid no attention to me. I sighed when the movie was over. I smiled at him and he lead me out of the theater.

"Could…we…um go shopping?" I suggested. My heart was pounding after the thoughts from the theater.

He shrugged and I walked into several stores. I looked at clothes and bought a couple of bags.

"I'll be right back" Gaara said. I didn't pay attention to him, I was too busy shopping. He returned half an hour later while I was trying on some new clothes.

"Here." He said, handing me a bag. A smile could be seen on my face.

"Thanks!" I said loudly. I was excited. I pulled a bracelet out from the bag. It was the matching companion to my necklace. I gasped and looked at him, unbelievingly.

"Don't look at me like that. It's just a present. I'm your only friend so I felt bad for you." he said, making a lame excuse.

I smiled at him as I placed the bracelet on my wrist. I knew Gaara meant well. He just didn't like to show it. I was smiling the whole shopping trip as Gaara sat on the chairs, waiting for me to finish. He soon got impatient after the 7th store.

"Are you done yet?" he said, annoyed.

I nodded when I walked out with him behind. I had at least 9 bags hanging form my arms. They were heavy but I tried not to show it. Gaara looked at the bags and took some from me.

"You walk too slow with these," he said. Inside I was jumping for joy. Gaara was helping me. He had given me a gift. I truly felt joy swell up inside of me. We headed for his home. Once Temari opened the door she yelled, "Come in Kusota! I heard from Kankuro that it was your birthday! I'll make you some dinner." She ushered Gaara and I inside before I could reject the offer. I walked with Gaara up to his room. He laid my bags against the wall and I copied him. Kankuro brought us some things to drink. He has a sly look on his face when he left but I disregarded it. When Gaara finished he had a weird expression on his face. I was mid-way through. The room started to get all blurry but I still had some sense left in me. This is Sake! I thought. I cursed Kankuro mentally.

"Gaara…" I said, sounding completely drunk. I saw him try to stand up. I used my arms and the wall. I started to walk but tripped and fell on Gaara. He grunted but I soon felt to tired…

"Getttofff…" he said, sluggishly. I realized I was lying on his chest. I was too tired to talk…and I enjoyed the moment. The last thing I remember was him trying to push me off…

END! I made this chapter SOOOO long. Well compared to my others.

SO REVIEW!


	10. Embarrassed Beyond Comparison

2nd update in a day! You'd better review!

gothshadowdragonofhell- psshhh well hopefully nothing happened.

Gaara-Kaibutsu- lol thanks! I know what you mean. Well I try to update fast because I don't like to wait for stories.

RandomMindGirl- I wanna see Gaara without a shirt. That lucky kusota! --+

Paprika012345- I agree. Thanks!

Suna-Tsuki-Koinu- well kankuro's awesome. BUT he's naught naughty. Yes they ARE underaged. But it wouldn't be fun if they weren't

Chapter 10: Embarrassed Beyond Comparison

"Ow…" my head hurts… I grunted. My eyes were closed but I felt something under me…it felt like…a person!

I opened my eyes alertly, ignoring the pain in my head. GAARA! I was on top of him! He was still sleeping but…omg…what was I doing on top of him! I jumped off of him and saw that it was late Sunday morning. I recalled the events of yesterday up to the drinking of the sake.

"I'm going to kill Kankuro!" I said under my breath.

"Ugh…" I heard Gaara mumble. I held my breath and shook him awake.

"What the hell do you want?" he grunted again, clearly not knowing it was I, Kusota.

He opened his eyes, clutching his head. "What the hell are you doing here?" he said, with a trace of anger in his voice.

"I...Um…" I couldn't finish my sentence since the door was thrown open and Kankuro shouted,

"YOU GUYS WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER!"

Gaara didn't believe his older brother. He thought back while still clutching his head. His eyes opened wide and he jumped up and grabbed Kankuro's throat.

"Gaara! Stop!" I yelled. Gaara released his brother and ran to the bathroom. Gaara was throwing up. Kankuro laughed a bit and I looked at him angrily.

"Why did you do that!" I asked him.

He smiled at me, not teasingly but hopefully.

"I hope that Gaara will finally experience something he's been deprived of all his life." He said calmly.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" I said, still angry.

Kankuro didn't answer my question. He walked off and closed the door…carefully…. quietly. Gaara was still in the bathroom. He was leaning against the wall, paler than he was. I rushed over to him and asked,

"Are you ok Gaara? You don't look well."

"I'm…okay…let go of me." He said coldly. I then realized I was holding onto his arm. I released it immediately. My head was full of pain but I didn't have a bad hangover as Gaara did. Temari had scolded Kankuro and gave Gaara and I some medicine.

"Take care of Gaara, ok? Kankuro and I have to go to work." Temari said.

I nodded and sat on Gaara's bed, next to him. Gaara was lying down with his eyes closed. I blushed when I looked at him and thought about how I woke up on him this morning. I wondered if he…totally despised the fact I kind of slept with him.

"Gaara…" I whispered. I wanted to see if he was awake.

"What?…" asked a tired, grouchy Gaara.

"Nothing. I just wanted to see if you were awake." I said, making up an excuse. I stared at his face. In my opinion, it was perfect. He was the greatest friend I could ever wish for. I didn't mind that he was cold. I liked him that way. It made him unique.

The little color he had was returning to his face after a while. His face relaxed more, he seemed to be asleep. I scooted closer to him, just a little bit. A good hour passed and Gaara was still asleep. I had looked after him and stared at him for that hour. I smiled and got up. He didn't need me anymore so I began to get my bags…

"Ku…Kusota…" Gaara muttered.

I looked towards him but he was still asleep. He was sleep talking, I thought.

"Ku…Kusota…" again Gaara was muttering.

I dropped my bags and sat next to him, where I was before.

"Gaara…" I shook him awake.

He looked over to me with half closed eyes. He sat up straight and fully opened his eyes.

"Well you won't be needing me anymore" I said, smiling. I was about to leave his room but I turned back and faced him. I hugged him quickly and blushed when I said,

"Thank you for everything."

Gaara was frozen there. His face didn't certainly have an expression but his eyes were a bit wider. And for Gaara that means a lot. I picked my bags up and walked out. I walked to my home as quickly as I ever could with my bags.

**Back at Gaara's Home**

Gaara stood transfixed to where he was. Kusota had HUGGED him. No one ever hugged Gaara.

**Back to Kusota**

I ran inside my house as quickly as I could. I ran up the stairs and locked my door after me. I dumped the bags on my floor and laid face down on my bed.

I hugged him…

END

I felt like giving you guys a quick short chapter.

Review!


	11. You Need My Help?

Thanks to my reviewers!

IknowPPLonCRACK- don't worry. Ill continue, glad you like )

Paprika012345- heh I know. Its just that the chapter about kusota's birthday got me so excited, I wrote another chapter :anime sweatdrop: well I also thought you guys needed a present for reviewing!

Suna-Tsuki-Koinu- heh. That would be pushing it XD but maybe if I stay home from school. Ill update 3 times. MAYBE.

black-bloodedvamp- AW! My faithful reviewer. Don't worry about missing a review on one chapter. You like…reviewed on every other chapter.

Gaara-Kaibutsu- thank you so much! I only try my best!

LilChristal- awesome. Ill check it out. Like…later today.

gothshadowdragonofhell- lol yup!

ATTENTION FREELOADERS- REVIEW DAMN YOU! DON'T MAKE ME TAKE MY STORY AND EMAIL IT ONLY TO MY REVIWERS! I'LL DO IT DON'T MAKE ME! so just review please? Because when you see 1578 hits (and im not kidding) and you see 56 reviews….dudes come on.

Chapter 11: You Need My Help?

I could remember everything form yesterday. From the waking up on top of Gaara to hugging him.

"Why did I do that?…why…is my heart pounding when I think of him?…" I said, outload.

Little did I know, my brother was standing just outside the doorway. He sighed. His little sister, who had begged for love all her life was now falling for a boy who didn't know what love was.

'The irony' he thought. He chuckled to himself and walked through the doorway.

I turned around and saw my brother looking at me with a combination of sorrow and happiness on his face.

I realized what I had said. My face turned red and I looked at my wall, embarrassed.

"Di-Did you hear what I said?" I asked him.

"Kusota. It's going to be ok. Don't worry about Gaara, you're a great person and he won't be able to resist you" he said.

I laughed slightly and turned back towards my brother's smiling face.

"Thanks" I muttered.

I buried my face deep into my pillow when my brother left my room. My heart wouldn't allow me to close my eyes without thinking about him.

"It…it CAN'T be…could I…be.no-no couldn't be. I can't." I said to myself.

I couldn't bring myself to admit I was in love with Gaara. He was just my friend, right? My only friend. He wouldn't return my feelings even if I did like him. Which I didn't! I felt my cheeks turn red. I just couldn't help myself.

I stared at my ceiling till the sun rose. I turned my head towards my window. The single orb of warmth illuminated the street, the world. Energy. Light. Was all contained in that orb.

My room was spinning. I was walking on a path I knew but the memory was hidden, deep in my heart.

I wasn't walking to school. I didn't want to go and face…him.

The wind brushed the leaves at my heels. The wind blew my hair in all directions. The sunshine was upon my face and I kept on walking. The park stood in front of me. I saw the swings, as rusted as ever unoccupied.

I sat on the swings. I sat there waiting for the day to rush past me, leaving me behind.

"Would Gaara notice I'm gone?" I said silently. I couldn't finish my thoughts because some one behind me answered my question.

"Yes, he would"

I turned around and looked back at the ground. It was Gaara. His teal eyes coldly looked into mine, seeing past all my lies.

I stared at the ground. He wouldn't return my feelings. How could I ever think of such a fantasy? He was Gaara. He didn't do feelings.

"Why did you skip school? Look I didn't come to make you go back. I just…need to ask a question."

He said.

"what?" I asked, still staring at the floor.

I guess Gaara didn't want to remember or bring up about the hug because he didn't ask me about that.

"My sister's birthday is in 5 days. I don't have time to think about what to buy her. So I need you to come with me to buy her something."

'Is Gaara asking for…HELP?' I screamed in my head.

"You need help?…" I suggested.

"NO! I do not need help! I said I had no time to think about what to get her." Gaara was upset now. I laughed a little.

"What's so funny?" he asked, angrily.

I smiled at him and stood up.

"Ok fine. So let's buy her present now." I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to the mall.

"What stores does she like?" I asked him.

He closed his eyes and crossed his arms to think. I looked at him and thought ' wow sexy pose' I mentally slapped myself after that thought.

He opened his eyes and walked on without saying a word. We walked into hot topic and looked around.

We bought Temari come earring that I picked myself. We also bought her some clothes that she would love.

Gaara and I walked out of the store after about an hour.

We walked all around the houses and neighborhood. We didn't talk much. Just about how dumb our teachers were. I remembered I had to get back at Kankuro for the sake thing. So we went to Gaara's house and I kind of mixed water with hand lotion and I planned to put it on his sheets.

Gaara looked at me weirdly when I spilled some of the substance on his sheets. For the next 2 hours I was in Gaara's living room watching Tv with him next to me.

Kankuro walked in to find me fast asleep on Gaara's shoulder. Kankuro stared at Gaara weirdly. Since when has his little brother been kind to anyone?

"Hey Gaara. Do you have a girlfriend now?" he teased.

Gaara turned around to throw him a piercing glare.

"No she just fell asleep. I don't feel like moving her." He said as an excuse.

Kankuro shrugged and trudged upstairs. After a minute he screamed,

"WHAT IS THIS ON MY BED!"

END.

Ok well after this fanfic im thinking about writing a fanfiction about Riku from Kingdom hearts.

Well if anyone knows any good fanfics about Riku or Cloud from Final Fantasy 7…PLEASE LET ME KNOW!

thanks you!

HEY YOU FREELOADERS! REVIEW! At least once. To let me know how I'm doing. Kay?


	12. I Hide My Feelings

Thanks to my reviewers-

Paprika012345-well he's going to aknowledge it VERY soon.

RandomMindGirl- it's exactly what you think it is. I got it from jackass!

Doll – shoulder-ness is cute. Well in my opinion.

Lady Merani- thanks! Yay new fan!

Tainted-reflection-126- sorry I was just looking at the amount of people that read my stories and the amount that actually review… lol and no Gaara has NO idea. Well he's not used to love. So he wouldn't know what the obvious about it was.

Narutogurlie –thanks!

.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.- I think you know I'll update soon lol. Cuse I kinda update every week day.

eternalwings15-zzhank you zerry mucho.

IknowPPLonCRACK- lol I will continue. Well until im done.

Me- THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're a cool freeloader! But your kinda not anymore cuse you reviewed!

black-bloodedvamp- lol your cousin is a freeloader. Oh well lol. I love hot topic too. And my dad doesn't care that I love it. He likes it kind of.

gothshadowdragonofhell- hold your horses! I almost always update so don't worry.

Midnight – eh… not very enthusiastic are we? No problem. As long as you update it counts!

ATTENTION: FREELOADERS! IM WATCHING YOU! don't be lazy and just review. Please?

Well I wanted to give you guys my email just in case you have any questions. (im stupid arent I?) well email for any questions or comments!

Also…I wanted to do a disclaimer…

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN YOU, MYSELF OR NARUTO. IF I OWNED NARUTO…IT WOULDN'T BE ABOUT NARUTO. IT WOULD BE ABOUT GAARA.

Chapter 12: I Hide My Feelings

Kankuro came rushing down the stairs in fury. Gaara didn't pay attention to his older brother because he already knew what was going on.

"WHAT THE HELL DID SHE DO TO MY BED!" screamed Kankuro. Gaara told his brother to shut up. After a while I woke up on the couch alone. Gaara came down and told me that I had fallen asleep. I got my bookbag and walked home.

I didn't receive any questions about why I didn't go to school form my mother or brother. I just laid down on my bed in silence. There was a deadly silence in the house and I didn't know why.

The darkness once again started to swallow me up. In an attempt to run away, I walked outside, on the streets.

I walked on the streets. The sun now vanished from sight. It began to pour and I sat on the sidewalk. This reminded me of the day…the first day that I began my tale. I was a lonely and lost soul. Broken and swallowed by pain, I had long since lost myself. But now was different. I wasn't alone. I was broken and lost but not alone.

The rain drenched my clothes, making me cold. I shivered but I refused to enter my home. It wasn't a comfort and that was the truth. I wasn't lying to myself, this time.

I heard footsteps, the sound echoed through the fall of rain. I felt the drops slide off my face even a tear or two went with them. My hair dropped water like a broken sink.

I was cold, both inside and out. But the sound of his voice, it warmed me inside.

"What are you doing here?"

I opened my eyes and looked up. Gaara stood, towering over me. His face wasn't happy nor was it sad. Just how I like it. I didn't respond to his question. I didn't see a need to. I looked at him; I peered into his eyes. His pale emotionless beautiful eyes. And then I walked on. My feet moved on it's own.

"Kusota." Gaara said without sorrow.

I turned and faced him. I cried along with the rain. I had no idea if he could notice.

'Why is she crying?' Gaara thought. He was confused. Kusota was acting strangely, not like herself at all.

On his face was a look on confusion. Could he possibly not know? My deep…secret? Would I hide my feelings in the shadows?

I couldn't smile so I cried harder this time. I turned to face forwards and walked fast. I broke into a run with my tears falling faster down my face that the rain. I slipped and fell on the grass. Gaara caught up with me and sat down next to where I fell. My knees where scraped and I was bleeding.

"Ow…" I grunted.

Gaara looked at me and help me sit up. I looked at knees and twitched. I didn't like the sight of blood. I tried to stand up and walk but my efforts were futile.

"You can lean on me" Gaara said as he placed my arm on his shoulder.

I had stopped crying I had no need to now, now that the only person who could fill my empty spaces was here.

"Gaara, did you ever have a girlfriend?" I asked him.

He looked at me and paused but then nodded his head no.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" I asked again.

'Why is she asking all these questions?' Gaara wondered.

Again, Gaara nodded his head no.

I blushed just a bit before walking on. We were walking to his house. I was a normal guest now; I came almost every day.

In his room, Gaara cleaned my wounds and wrapped it up in a white cloth thingy. When he finished, I smiled at him and thanked him.

"Why were you crying?" he asked suddenly.

I didn't want to tell him that I had been crying over him. He would find me pathetic if he didn't already.

"No...No reason." I said.

I looked into the eyes that were staring at me. Uneasiness came over me. I wanted to kiss him…I felt as thought I HAD to. But no I couldn't.

'Why is my heart beating so fast? I feel…almost drawn to her face.' Gaara said inside his mind. He has never felt like this before.

Our faces moved closer to each other, we both were nervous. Gaara had no idea what he was doing and I was afraid. I thought he would reject again, I was almost certain.

But my eyes closed.

Gaara saw my eyes close. 'Is this a kiss?' he thought. So he followed her actions. He closed his eyes.

Our lips met, for an instant. I pulled away blushing madly. Gaara sat transfixed, having no idea what happened.

"I-I have to go…" I said quickly and ran out the door and out towards the street. I ran towards my home disregarding the pain in my knees.

Gaara still sat on his bed. Had he just…kissed her? No…it was a mistake. Gaara had no feelings for Kusota. 'She didn't look so ugly right about now' he thought.

END!

Whoa! Major OOC!

Well we all know if Gaara EVER liked a girl…yeah that's OOC right there. Unless he gets friendly as the manga progresses.

Well that was a short chapter because I have a headache, im hungry, and I think I have a low fever!

Well review! Oh and Im looking for suggestions right about now. Im going into writer's block which ISN'T good.

So suggestions are appreciated!


	13. A Change in Discovery

Well I realized I didn't give you my email address.

Here it is-

Joellover4lyfhotmail

So any private concerns or suggestions, you can contact me.

Now thanks to my reviewers-

Gaara-Kaibutsu- lmao thank you so much!

SomeLazyPerson- well you reviewed once and I'm thankful for that one time.

gothshadowdragonofhell- heh --;

Tainted-reflection-126- really? Well thanks. I never think my stories are cool but ehh that's me.

RandomMindGirl- o.o woah. Glad your so enthusiastic about my story!

Paprika012345- I decided to make the rain thingy a major coincidence because that's what stories are for. To have events that aren't really that possible to happen. AND I just thought it would be cute.

Doll – lol true. It's a story and it's Gaara. He has weird abilities like that.

Oashisu- lmao. Glad you liked it.

amanda –THANKS!

eternalwings15- thanks!

black-bloodedvamp- I know! I should have titled that chapter 'OOC!'

ghostioanddaigona- oh! Good suggestion! And yeah I hate soup so chicken noodle soup is waaay out of the question. Thanks for the warning though!

.x.X.x. xesha .x.X.x.- I agree. It was corny. But I always find corny things to be funny. I don't know why.

Jihiro- thank you!

And well yeah I still feel sick. So this chapter isn't going to be long, not that any of my chapter ARE long. -- well anyway.

I was thinking for my next story about doing a Riku from kingdom hearts one.  
So vote if I should do a kingdom hearts one or another one!

Oh and if you know ANY romance Riku ones. Tell me.

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Naruto, if I did I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. Also if I did invent Naruto, I would be Japanese which I am clearly NOT.

Chapter 13: A Change in Discovery

It's been a couple of days now since that whole incident.

You know which one I'm talking about right?

Yeah…that one.

I stared at my food with a hateful glare. I didn't go to school for the past…couple of days. My mother didn't say anything because she doesn't know. I told my brother what happened and he's just been teasing me ever since. He said I have to go to school some time but I refused. I was too embarrassed.

"Aren't you going to eat?" asked my mother.

I didn't look up at her, I just stared at my food and began to eat, slowly. Of course I was the last one to finish eating, I always was. I couldn't eat more than those few bites. So I pushed my plate away and headed upstairs to my room.

I hit my head on my wall when I sat down, back against the wall, on my bed.

"That was so corny" I said to no one other than myself.

It was true, how that day went, was more like a story than real life. (A/n-IT IS A STORY KUSOTA!)

What my brother said was true; I couldn't skip school everyday. I decided to go back tomorrow for at least half the day, then if I didn't feel up to it I would leave.

Again I hit my head against the wall.

"Hey! I'm TRYING to do my homework Kusota!" My brother yelled from his room.

I stopped so he would shut up. Thankfully, he did. I got out my own homework and looked at it a while before I actually started it.

**Next Day**

School was lousy. Gaara ignored me and I ignored Gaara. I felt like a two-year-old. We were being so immature about the whole situation but I couldn't help it.

I walked on to my house, another boring day to waste.

"I need to talk to you." a voice called out to me.

I ignored it and walked on.

"Don't ignore me!"

I stopped but didn't turn around.

"Turn around!"

I turned and gave Gaara a dirty look.

"Don't look at me like that."

I didn't feel like talking to him. Part of it was out of embarrassment and the other part was because I wasn't having the BEST day.

"It's my sister's birthday tomorrow and she wants you there." He said.

"Why would she want me there?" I asked, curiously.

"Because Kankuro wants you there"

"Why does Kankuro want me there?" I asked again.

"…" Gaara didn't reply.

"Just go!" he commanded.

"What if I don't?" I threatened.

"You will go."

"What if I don't? What are YOU going to do about it?" I wasn't teasing him. I was annoying him an it seemed to be working.

"Whatever. It would be better if you didn't go anyway," he said. He has had enough of this.

I shrugged and turned back around in the direction towards my house. I didn't want to go and I wouldn't. it didn't seem like Gaara cared either.

Once I arrived at my house, my brother ran up to me with questions about the conversation I had with Gaara.

"You were spying on me!" I screamed.

He ignored my question.

"That's not the point, what did he tell you?"

So I told my brother everything.

"If you want to piss him off, flirt with his older brother. I'm friends with Kankuro and he said his sister's free so I'm going for that. And trust me, Kankuro won't mind flirting with any girl." Mahaku suggested.

"Wait…your going?" I said.

"Yeah. A few other people are too I heard. I think about 10 more."

'So it's a mini party' I thought to myself.

Mahaku eyed me suspiciously.

"So are you going?" he asked.

"Yeah…I'll flirt with Kankuro. He's not that bad looking anyway." I said, demonically. My brother seemed to notice.

"Wow. Your evil today."

I walked off without a response to his comment. I knew exactly what to wear. I had bought this dress from the day of my shopping spree. It was black and spaghetti straps around the neck. It was sort of lacy and it looked like the skirt I always wore. The dress ended at my ankles. For shoes I wore medium sized heels. Of course they were black. It was Temari's 18th birthday I believed and we were supposed to go formally.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

**Tomorrow**

I whizzed through the day. The party was at 9:00 and it was 3:00 when I arrived at my home.

'6 hours' I thought as I ran upstairs so take my second shower of the day and fix my hair.

My hair was straightened so the little waves were completely gone. I had cut my hair a bit since the layers weren't all perfect. It was 6:00 P.M. now. I decided to sit and watch t.v. until 8. At 8 I would start to get dressed and what not.

8:00 P.M. came all too soon. I got dressed and placed on my makeup and everything.

The makeup was light and simple. A little eyeliner, a little eye shadow and mascara. Of course everything was black. My earrings were long with little handcuffs at the end. (A/N- I really do have earring like that. They're my favorite!)

By the time I heard a knock form my door it was 9:30.

"Kusota! Hurry up!" my brother yelled.

"OK ok!"

I opened my door to have my brother gasp at me. I smiled at him and answered,

"You don't look that bad yourself"

You see, my brother didn't do formal. So he wore the most formal attire in his closet. Black jeans with a black and white shadow-ish tiger imprint on one leg and a black shirt. His shirt had a black and red skull on the front, the skulls were over lapping eachother. His shoes were black and red vans. He smelled like the hollister Jake cologne. (A/N-I LOVE THAT SMELL! Yeah I'm a freak.)

I rushed inside to put on my perfume as well. It had a seducing smell to it so I thought it was perfect.

I took one look into the mirror. I was totally another person today. My appearance didn't say 'Kusota' I was more laid back but then again how many times have I gone to a birthday party?

At 9:45 we walked up to the front steps on Gaara's home. My brother rang the doorbell as he held the gifts for Temari. A redhead opened the door revealing the chaos inside. There was champagne bottles popping open, teenagers dancing and chatting inside. Laughter was plentiful inside. The red head gazed at me. Did I mention I had my necklace on? I also had my bracelet but I tried to hide it.

I smiled and entered the home after my brother. Before Mahaku left he glanced back at me and smiled. I knew he noticed Gaara's gaze at me. It was signal that my outfit had worked. I saw familiar faces all around me. I wasn't so shy anymore. I greeted my brother's friends and a few classmates. I greeted Temari and hugging her and yelling 'happy birthday' over the talk of the others.

"You look so pretty today!" she exclaimed.

I returned the compliment and looked for Kankuro. I saw him sitting on the couch not too far off from Gaara. Gaara was leaning against the wall staring at the crowd. I sat next to Kankuro.

"Well hello." He eyed me.

"Did you hit your head Kusota? Gaara must be lonely, you should be talking to him. Maybe my little brother will experience his first erection." He added.

I laughed nervously about the erection part.

'Wow what a pervert.' I said to myself.

"Nah, we kind of not n good terms" I said to Kankuro. All the time Gaara was watching me out of the corner of his eyes.

'She looks…almost…pretty.' Gaara thought then mentally slapped himself.

I talked to Kankuro for a good while until Gaara apparently got fed up with his sister's part and walked to his room. No one noticed him closing his door and locking it. I noticed but didn't react. I kept talking to Kankuro.

"You know…if you're trying to make Gaara jealous. He's been jealous since you stepped into this house," he said out of no where.

"What?…" I raised my eyebrow.

Kankuro smiled at me and went to girl. 'Stupid Kankuro! Ah! Why did he have to know?' I thought.

I sighed and realized I had no choice but to go to Gaara's room. I knocked on his door. No answer.

"Gaara" I whispered. The knob turned and I saw his eyes bore into mine. He had the same expression the first day we met, at the mall.

"What do you want?" he answered coldly.

I stepped inside his room to get away from the chaos of the party. He closed the door behind me and I saw the bottle of champagne on his desk.

I turned to him, "So are you having a party here?"

He ignored me and sat on his chair to drink out of a cup. I looked at my feet, knowing I had to apologize.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I guess I've been an idiot."

He got up and went to sit on his bed. He poured me a cup from the bottle and shoved it in my face. I smiled and thanked him as I sat next to him and drank.

"Why did you come here?" Gaara asked, talking for the first time today.

"Well, it's Temari's birthday and my best friend is here." I answered.

Gaara turned to me but he didn't have the scowl on his face anymore. His face became plain, a good sign.

It turns out I spent the evening until 2:00 A.M. in Gaara's room. I was speaking most of the time but I got a comment out of the silent boy once in a while. I found my brother talking, well flirting is more like it…with Temari. No one else was in the living room, apparently everyone had gone. Kankuro was asleep in his room. I dragged my brother out of the house complaining I was sleepy. Temari gave my brother a goodbie kiss and I waved at Gaara.

I left their home with my brother, yawning and forcing my eyes open as my brother was energetically bragging about Temari and how he was close to becoming her boyfriend.

**Back at Gaara's house**

Temari looked at Gaara as he watched me walk off.

"She's made an impression on you, hasn't she?" Temari asked. She was smiling as Gaara didn't answer and walked into his room, shutting the door.

"I know she has…" Temari whispered to herself as she left the mess on the floor deciding to clean it up tomorrow. Her bedroom door closed leaving the house in a silent happy darkness.

END! I hope you guys liked this chapter. I made it longer than expected heh.

You freeloaders! Review! Now! Please?

Lol ok yeah…

Stay Tuned!


	14. The Worst Visitor Possible

I realized the 'a' in a circle thingy doesn't appear when I try to write my email address.

Ok so It's Joellover4lyf (then the a in a circle thingy) to my reviwers!

IknowPPLonCRACK- its ok. Well here's the next chapter!

gothshadowdragonofhell- you know I will

Doll – yeah lol but temari's clueless.

Paprika012345- yeah. He hates to give things up in my opinion.

Tainted-reflection-126- I guess I did, kindof. Well she wanted to piss him off because…erm. I donno! Lol ask Kusota! Yeah but I love Kankuro.

Z-AKA Andrea- thank you!

SomeLazyPerson- im honored )

eternalwings15- here you are!

Chapter 14: The Worst Visitor Possible

I finally made it to my house of course with my brother bragging about the party. We were careful not to wake my mother up when we went to bed. I wasn't sleepy anymore and my brother wasn't either, so I went into his room and sat on the floor as he lay on his comfortable bed. We didn't turn on the lights but I could see him clearly.

"So…what did you do at the party?" Mahaku asked. I guess he was tired of talking to himself.

"Nothing." I answered.

"I didn't see you with Kankuro." He declared, which was true.

"I was with Kankuro but then I went into Gaara's room."

"What did you do in Gaara's room?"

I saw the smirk on my brother's face. I rolled my eyes and didn't say a word.

"Well you could have done a lot of things. I mean 5 hours in his room alone with him."

Mahaku was teasing me now. I didn't think he hated Gaara anymore because he didn't object our relationship as friends.

"Well…I can't really remember. I was drinking." I laughed quietly.

My brother and I stayed silent for a while. I looked up at the ceiling, thinking for the most part. My brother placed his hands under his head and also stared at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts. We both had nothing to say so I got up and walked into my room. I changed and fell asleep after a long while of thinking. I mostly thought about Gaara.

**Dreaming**

I was in Gaara's room but he wasn't there. I sat without noticing anything until the bathroom door opened and Gaara came out without a shirt on. His hair dripped water and the steam from the shower poured out of the bathroom. I watched him and he ignored me as if I wasn't there.

Then we were in the movies. I rested my head on his shoulder and he didn't object.

**End of Dream**

I was awake now with my eyelids closed. I let my mind wander a bit before I opened my eyes.

'That was almost like the day of my birthday' I thought.

Yes I remembered perfectly. The day of my birthday. I had gone to Gaara's house, I had gone to the movies with him but I hadn't laid my head on his shoulder.

I head some yelling and fussing downstairs and wondered what it was about. My mother and brother never argued. So I found it strange.

I walked downstairs and saw a man on the couch, his back to me. My mother didn't notice I was there but she was crying and yelling at the man.

"I have a right to see my children. It's been more than I can remember." The man said.

His hoarse voice seemed familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

'Where have I heard his voice before? It's vaguely familiar'

"No! You can't! Get out of my house!" My mother yelled, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

She spotted me and with a serious tone she started to yell at me too.

"Go to your room now! Don't leave your room!"

I looked surprised and I was going to ask exactly who this man was. Why was my mother so demanding about making him leave? Why should I stay in my room?

The man turned around to face me. His eyes held signs of sleepless nights. His face was stubbed, I realized he hadn't shaven for quite some time. His face had a look of sadness and exhaustion.

"Kusota…" he muttered to no one.

I still wanted to know who he was. His face seemed to get a bit sadder as he realized who I was.

"Who are you?" I asked showing no signs of emotions.

He frowned and looked down. His eyes weren't facing me when he said,

"I'm…your father."

**In Mahaku's Room**

Mahaku heard a scream. It wasn't any scream but his sister's scream. He awoke with a start and quickly got dressed and ran to Kusota's room. The door was ajar and she wasn't inside. Mahaku ran down the stairs and saw his sister's hands covering her mouth. A look of shock and pain on her face.

Mahaku's voice was alerted and serious, "What happened? Who are you!"

Mahaku was referring to the man. The stranger didn't respond but I did.

"He's…dad." I whispered while covering my eyes. I was afraid, afraid he would try to kill me again. The fear I felt back then hadn't gone it had simply been tucked away deep inside. My eyes were moist with tears.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Mahaku yelled at our father.

I didn't want to stay anywhere near him. I ran up to my room and locked the door. I didn't want anyone to enter my room. I sat in a corner away from the wall. I brought my knees close to my face and cried. Like the little girl back then. I looked at the window and I wanted to climb out of it.

I heard screaming downstairs. Then it stopped. There was talk and I heard a door close. Footsteps made their way up the stairs and in front of my door. Someone knocked. I didn't respond, I was afraid it was my father. I wouldn't take the risk.

"It's me Kusota." Mahaku said.

I sat where I was, deciding whether to open the door or not. I got up and opened the door to my room. I sat back down in my corner and my brother walked in closing the door behind him.

I didn't want my father to come back. He would try to kill me again, I was sure of it.

"Our father wants to talk to us. He said he's changed. I don't believe him though. You have to be careful from now on ok? No more walking around on your own"

I nodded at my brother's words but I didn't speak. I heard my mother crying from downstairs. I looked from my door to my brother. I wondered if I had to hide the rest of my life from my father. I didn't want to but it was better than facing him and reliving the horrors of my past.

**A week later**

I haven't told Gaara what happened. I didn't think I needed to. From now on I walked with my brother everywhere. Form school to home, to Gaara's house, everywhere.

Today I was going with Gaara to the mall. There was a new movie out and I felt that I had to get out of my house, I was too cooped up. But of course, my brother and Temari would accompany us.

It was 1:00 P.M. when I looked at my clock. I took a shower and got dressed in my regular clothes. I walked downstairs but no one was there. My mother was working and my brother in his room. I made two sandwiches for lunch. As I was eating one, I walked up to my brother's room and knocked on the door. He opened it and I shoved the sandwich in his mouth. He closed his door and I went back to my room.

I read my book which engorging on my lunch. When I finished I knocked on my brother's door to signal our departure. The walk to the mall was not interesting at all. My brother and I were to meet Temari and Gaara in front of the movies. Temari and my brother weren't going to completely be with us. They would be in the mall by themselves while I was with Gaara.

Temari waved as she saw us heading towards them. Gaara was leaning against the wall not paying attention. (A/N-I love it when he does that! sexxay!)

Gaara and I walked into a theater as Temari yelled out to meet again in front of the movies at 6.

We walked into the theater and I directed Gaara towards the middle. We sat down, me on the right and Gaara on the left.

"You've been acting weirder than usual." Gaara hadn't asked what's wrong. He merely stated that I was acting weirder than usual. Any other girl would have been insulted, but not me.

"Oh yeah. It's nothing." I replied. I hadn't told him about the issues with my father and I didn't plan on doing so.

The previews began and the theater was almost empty. Gaara wasn't watching the movie. He has his arms crossed, looking towards the floor.

"Um…aren't you supposed to watch the movie?" I asked him.

Gaara looked at me then back at the floor, I took that as a no… I noticed Gaara always frowned. Except the rare times when he was happy he had a straight face on.

'Why does he always frown?' I questioned myself then said it outloud.

"Why do you always frown?"

"What is there to be happy about?" he said coldly.

I chuckled, he reminded me of myself before I met him.

"What's so funny?" he questioned, angrily.

"Nothing, nothing.' I chuckled again and Gaara sod up and walked down he aisle. He movie was going to begin but that didn't stop my friend.

"Wait!" I shouted. Gaara ignored me nonetheless.

I walked off after him and he stopped when he was outside the theater and on the street. I looked at him and he looked towards me.

"I don't like movies." He stated. I wondered why because he had gone with my before but I decided he wasn't in the mood.

"Ok then let's walk around." I suggested.

"Fine"

END! Wheeeeeeee! I almost have 100 reviews! So review people!


	15. A Walk Into The Horror Of My Past

This chapter is REALLY short and im REALLY sorry.

But I hope how quickly I update makes it up to you guys.

Thanks to my reviwers:

black-bloodedvamp- lol thanks!

RandomMindGirl- yeah…Mahaku and Temari are going to…covers mouth oops! Was about to spoil something! **Smiles**

IknowPPLonCRACK- muhahaha! And that's how to story goes.

gothshadowdragonofhell- my name is bob now? Erm. Sure! Bob is cool! -

Paprika012345- well something like that is going to happen.

Tainted-reflection-126- yeah Temari is older than Mahaku. But love doesn't have a number lol.

Marwil- what do you mean by 'your comments of Gaara are starting to get attention'? eh me stupid so me no understand. Lol but thanks! Yay! Faves!

ghostioanddaigona- you reviewed! I like you too!

White Alchemist Taya- thank you!

eternalwings15- yay!

Doll – well Gaara had a change of heart. Ooor he just want in the mood. Lol

Suna-Tsuki-Koinu- of course I forgive you! yay! Thank youuuu!

SLP – yeah I know! I have my reviewers to thank for that.

FrAnKiEHaRrY- OMFG! SCIESKA! Lol I know its you cuse you told me in school that you reviewed. Well your lucky. I can discuss my plot developments with you and you get to know things that are going to happen ahead of time. lol OMFG whee! You need to write some stories of your own!

Omg..my hands hurt from doing the tank to my reviewers page…I love your reviewing tho.

Chapter 15: A Walk Into The Horror Of My Past

I was in school with my best friend, well my ONLY friend next to me, Gaara. He was looking down at his test paper. Yeah, did I mention I was taking a test? Well I'm not so good at tests. I tried to concentrate my best and cursed under my breath when the teacher collected them. I hadn't re-checked my answers.

"I hope all of you did well because this test counts as two grades." Ms. Fernandez smirked evilly.

'That witch came straight from hell' I thought.

"Don't tell me you couldn't solve those simple questions." Gaara said, mocking me.

GRRR! Today was NOT a day to make fun of me. After waiting for a bit, the teacher came with the results.

"Ok the highest grade in the class was Gaara." (no surprise there -- )

"The second highest score was…..Kusota! With a 95"

The teacher smiled at me and I was amazed.

'Me?…second highest score?' I wondered if the teacher made a mistake. I don't think she had. Well that was good news for me. When lunch came around Gaara and me didn't hide ourselves inside the library. We joined my brother, Kankuro and Temari in the lunchroom. We were sitting in the back. The sitting places were as follows.

Temari Myself Gaara

Mahaku Kankuro

(The Space in the middle is the table)

"Guess what? I got the highest grade in the class after Gaara!" I shouted to everyone.

They looked at me with an expression that read 'The teacher must have made a mistake'. I smiled at them all the same. I was happy to get good grades since I usually averaged a 'C'.

"Why don't we meet up at our house to celebrate with some sake?" Kankuro suggested.

I glared at him because of the memory of him getting me drunk.

"Um…why don't we just drink some soda?" Temari added.

We all agreed that Gaara and I would stop by the store to buy some soda. After school I was running after Gaara, who was skating on his skateboard. I breathed heavily after 20 minutes of him ahead of me. I stopped and kept myself up by putting my hands on my knees and trying to catch my breath.

Gaara looked back but didn't see Kusota.

'I guess I went to fast' he thought. Gaara decided to head back and look for her. She was probably sitting somewhere being lazy.

I sat on the sidewalk waiting for my heart to stop pounding and my legs to stop burning.

"Do you need help?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw my father staring at me plainly in the face.

It was my father. There was no one to help me, I was alone with him on the street.

I thought he would surely kill me, this time there was no one to protect me.


	16. I'll Cut A Peice Of Myself For You

Thanks to my reviewers-

black-bloodedvamp- yay! Thank you! you like me you people really like me! **fake tears**

Gaara-Kaibutsu- lol, I know what you mean. HOLY CRAP! WALKING CUPCAKES? O

gothshadowdragonofhell- bob is very sad about this chapter

Doll..House Burnings- it was hell short!

Lady Merani- don't worry about it!

Paprika012345- lol! Glad you noticed!

Marwil- I should make embarrassing moments…

FrAnKiEHaRrY- I got a C in that test! AND IT WAS OPEN BOOK! Wow I feel stupid. OMG THIS IS A SAD CHAPPIIIIE! I know your gona strangle me in school yay!

White Alchemist Taya- here's your update!

eternalwings15- well hope you like this chapter!

Animeotakufreak- don't worry here you are!

Raincurtain- MUHAHAHAH!

becca – thank you very much! I do the best I can.

Well you people might hate me for this chapter….

HEY YOU FREELOADERS! REVIEW! Please!

Ok in this chapter I was listening to the Kingdom hearts 2 theme song called "passion" by the same person who sings "simple and clean"

VERY GOOD SONG MIND YOU! and I tried my best on this chapter! Enjoy!

Chapter 16

"I'll Cut A Piece Of Myself For You"

My father…

He didn't love me did he?…

Why would anyone love me?

I had no reason to live…

No reason to exist.

Why did he hate me?

Maybe I'll never know.

Until then I'll cut myself into pieces of shattered and broken dreams for myself…for Gaara.

But I know he would never love me, I couldn't blame him.

I stared my father in the face. No laughter, no happiness. This wasn't fake, it was REAL. I was in the mercy of my father's wishes. He could kill me, like he wanted to years ago. It seemed like a distant nightmare I had as a child but when I looked into my father's cold, hard face my nightmare came at me and I knew it was real.

My body shook, I don't know whether it was from fear or not. My mind was blank all I could do was stare and sit there. I was going to die here whether I liked it or not.

My father bent down slowly and slapped me. This all happened in slow motion, I could see his hand speed towards my face but I didn't do anything about it. I felt a stinking in my left cheek. I didn't yell or scream for help, how could I? I was facing the reason my life had been shattered. Why I was unloved. Why I had never experienced friendship. My life played in my head and I soon ignored my red stinging cheek.

My father soon reached into his pocket and I saw a blood stained knife. He hadn't washed it since that day. Since my soul hid itself deep inside of me. He still hated me, no maybe he didn't/ maybe he just wanted to complete his dream and he really didn't hate me.

My eyes began to tear. The tears poured slowly down my face. This was it. It was all over. I closed my eyes and my tears fell. I felt a burning inside of me as if I've found my life's purpose. Was this why I was born? To complete my father's dream? Was I a simple test for him to overcome?

I had no reason.

So, I could not continue to exist.

I opened my eyes and again everything was in slow motion.

My father looked at me with his pale eyes. I noticed his eyes held no meaning.

"Kill me already" I whispered.

A look of shock came into my father's face.

"I have no reason to exist. That day, my life ceased to exist. I'm a shell, I'm empty. Isn't this what you wanted? To kill me, hurt me? Well, here's your chance. Go ahead, there's no one to stop you."

I cried, I couldn't stop.

My soul wouldn't accept that I have no reason.

My heart pulsed with pain. I tried to ignore it.

I clutched my chest, but kept my eyes on my father.

His face…his eyes. He had no reason either. Killing me was his purpose. This was the only way he could prove his existence. A look of pain entered my father's face.

Did his heart pulse pain as well?

It looked as though his mouth was struggling to utter two simple words. Words that are used everyday by everyone. Two words that children say when they perform badly. When you knock into someone by accident.

'No need to say it' I thought.

He looked at me and went to hug me. I closed me eyes prepared to feel pain. My heart held excruciating pain.

"Ugh…" I grunted.

I opened my eyes and found my vision to be blurry. I couldn't see much, only colors splashed in a fashion. From my father's shoulder I saw red…. Was it my blood? No it was someone's hair. The red was moving quickly towards me. My father and me.

Wouldn't it be nice…if that was Gaara?

I closed my eyes and my mind was overcome by darkness.

**3 days later**

Gaara was in his room, alone. Temari and Kankuro wouldn't dare to speak to him.

He was upset but over what?

Gaara was in his room, looking at his ceiling. His back on his bed.

Did he do the right thing? Should he have interfered? Of course he should have!

His father would have…killed her.

But why did he care? He didn't or did he?

He would have to visit her. School seemed lonely when he looked besides him to look at empty seat/ he missed her, that was the truth. Maybe she'd come back? Maybe she would leave forever. He wouldn't be able to speak with her ever again. Her brother, Mahaku, hasn't been going to school either.

It was hard on Mahaku, his sister, locked in a subconscious state. Maybe she would die like all the doctors say.

Gaara left to visit the hospital. He walked out without anyone accompanying him. He walked down the streets for a bus stop. The street felt lonely and deserted to him.

Was he feeling sadness?

No, he wasn't.

He felt, nothing.

But it was a painful nothingness. He couldn't feel the cold wind brushing at him. His body felt cold but he didn't react to it.

'Maybe…she'll be alright' he thought. Gaara wasn't himself. Instead if being angry at everyone, he refused to speak. He hadn't uttered a single word since that day.

Maybe he would become mute.

Gaara walked and sat in the bus benches. A leaf brushed past him. It was dead, brown and lifeless. Would Kusota become like this?

The trip on the bus was a slow motion death. Gaara saw the people getting off and on the stops but he didn't sense them. They weren't real, they couldn't be. He must be in a nightmare. This world couldn't be real.

Gaara got off the bus and looked up at a tall white forbidding building. She was in here. Somewhere in here. Open the doors, sign in, ask room, go up elevator, walk towards room.

Gaara look at the room number. 603, yes…this was the right one.

He didn't want to enter but he had to. He turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

He saw a bed with machines around it. There was a girl on the bed, with an oxygen mask on her mouth.

Could this really be Kusota? Gaara remembered her annoying smile, her laugh. Could this emotionless body possibly be Kusota?

He walked up to the bed, slowly. There was a chair next to it and he sat down. Kusota looked asleep but she wasn't she wasn't in this world anymore.

Would she really be ok?

He had saved her, Mahaku shouted at Gaara. Gaara had made Kusota's father run off before he could hurt her but she was long gone by then. "Kusota wake up!" he remembered yelling at her, but she wouldn't. her saw her dried tears on her face. Her hands, cold, her face cold.

He looked at the present Kusota, in a hospital bed, with an oxygen mask on. Her hair was messy, her eyelids were closed. He wanted her to wake up. Gaara imagined Kusota's warm smile and his rude comments towards her.

Did he regret it?

END! I feel like crying…how sad…

Wait! This is my story! Ah! Im so hopeless.


	17. My True Reason

Woah! I got lots of feedback from the last chapter. Hope you all liked it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto but Kusota is mine! (no, not in a lesbian way.)

Well I don't know about my next story…Riku form kingdom hearts or Roxas from kingdom hearts 2? Vote on it if you're interested!

Thanks to reviewers-

RandomMindGirl- thank you! I was in the mood. Lol

Doll – lol everyone said it was sad.

xXxReixXx – here it is!

IknowPPLonCRACK- NO NOT THE CHONKY MONKEYS! See I updated! So no chonkymonkeys!

Suna-Tsuki-Koinu- don't worry, I'm not that evil.

Marwil- I can't spell for my life. I'm mentally retarded at it. Well I love happy ending. Im that kind of person. I think I'm going to write a happy ending for this one. I'm already working on the last chapter.

eternalwings15 thanks! Here's your update!

Z-AKA Andrea-- don't worry! You reviewed and it's greatly appreciated!

Raincurtain- sorry if I was alittle too harsh. Heh, I couldn't help it. Glad you liked it.

Gaara-Kaibutsu- yay! Thank you!

gothshadowdragonofhell- don't worry! read this chapter! All is fine!

black-bloodedvamp- she didn't die. Lol. Um..she fainted…cuse…of 'mental' stuff.

Pyree- I know. I do the same, well thank you for reviewing!

gaarasninjachick- trust me, I'm more pathetic. I cry over ANYTHING. Not joking. Lol

Paprika012345- he was trying ot say im sorry. You'll find ouy why he said it soon enough. I think.

FrAnKiEHaRrY- lol I know I was pissed too! It's a month of miazaki or something. They are gonna continue Naruto in April I think.

SomeLazyPerson –thank you!

Medli – I have a lot to improve in though. Heh, but thank you for the compliment!

Izzy-chan- lol don't worry.

Chapter 17

"My True Reason"

I was falling through a vortex. I felt the cold darkness cover my body. A hand reached out, a boy's hand. I couldn't see his face, I could only imagine what he looked like.

I gripped his hand and it was cold. I saw his eyes; his eyes were a cold, lifeless teal. His hair was a blood red color.

"Gaara!" I yelled. It seemed as though he couldn't hear me. I tried to yell out to him again and again but my attempts were in vain. His face was expressionless, it seemed as though he has no soul.

No…this was not my Gaara. My Gaara was different. This person's eyes were vacant. Gaara always had something in his eyes, a spark of life.

"Who are you?" I asked. No answer. This body was an empty shell. Why was he here? I tried to release myself from his grasp but he held on tight.

"No! You're not my Gaara! You're not my best friend!" I screamed.

A flash of white.

I came into consciousness. I kept my eyes closed as my mind began to awaken. I gasped from my dream. My breathing was irregular.

There was a machine somewhere, I could here the beeping getting faster. It sounded like…a heart rate monitor.

'What's going on?' I was still puzzled. I decided to open my eyes a little, slowly and a white unfamiliar ceiling came into view. A door opened and frantic footing made it's way near me.

"Her heart rate!" I heard a strange voice say with urgency.

My eyes were fully awakened now. I glanced around the room and noticed the mask on my mouth.

'What is this!' panic was now entering my mind, seeping through crevices of my past. I remembered my father…and…a boy with red hair. No I must have dreamt that.

I tried to sit up and I saw a lady with her back to me, over a counter. My lungs were aching and I winced.

"What…am I doing here?" I said, weakly.

The lady jumped out of her skin and looked at me surprised.

"You woke up!" she said loudly.

I looked at her strangely. Who was she? What did she mean, I woke up?

"What…where am I?" I asked with a newly gained strength. I saw the machines on the side of me. I was in a weird white gown dress. I was laying in a white bed. Then it came to me, I was in a hospital room. My eyes lit up with questions.

"I'll go call your family!" she said before heading out the room.

My strength was leaving fast, I laid back down to rest. I closed my eyes and thought. I guess I must have fallen back asleep.

Someone was shaking me lightly. I opened my eyes and the mask was gone. I saw my brother smiling at me.

I tried to smile but I couldn't.

"Your awake…" my brother said, more to himself than to me.

I nodded, "What happened?" I asked.

Mahaku sighed and looked down. "Gaara found you with dad. I guess Gaara did something to ward our dad off and he brought you to our house, unconscious. You've been sleeping for 5 days now. I'm glad you're ok."

My brother had bags under his eyes, why hadn't he been sleeping?

I looked away form my brother and to the ceiling, "Gaara…saved me?"

Mahaku nodded and I half smiled. 'So he does care.' I thought.

My mother came and gave me the tightest, longest hug I've ever received. She checked me out and we went back home after an hour or so. At home, I went directly to my room to rest. My body was weak and I was hungry. As if my mind was read, my mother brought me some food. I hungrily ate everything on my plate.

Gaara was helped me when I needed someone. Who knows what could have happened to me if he hadn't came? 'I have to at least give him a call' I thought. It was about 4 in the afternoon so I thought he'd be home by now. I picked up my phone and dialed his number.

The phone ringed until a girl's voice picked up.

"Hello?" Temari answered.

"Hi Temari. It's me, Kusota." My voice was still weak.

"Kusota! Are you ok! Gaara's been worried about you!…I think. I'll send him over right now!"

She hung up.

'Ehh…she scares me sometimes.'

I waited for Gaara to come, I had changed into regular clothes and I brushed my hair of course I did all that after a quick shower. The doorbell rang and my brother opened it, I knew because I could hear his voice.

Not long after, footsteps came up the stairs and someone knocked on my door. I was going to answer when Gaara just barged in.

I was sitting on my bed when I said, "Hasty, aren't we?" I smiled at him.

"Are you ok?" Gaara had a straight face on. He didn't seem in the mood for jokes.

"Yes…Thanks…" I blushed and looked down.

"Well I couldn't let him hurt you because…your brother would have been angry with me. I don't want to hear his annoying friends bugging me." He said.

'That's my Gaara' I said to myself.

"Sure…" I whispered, unfortunately Gaara had heard.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever"

I looked up at him and saw his scowl. I smiled again and offered if he wanted anything.

"I don't need anything" he said.

"Are you going to school tomorrow?" he added.

'What day is it?' I wondered.

"What day is it?" I asked, outloud.

"It's Tuesday." He answered.

I remembered that tomorrow my brother couldn't stay home from school to take care of me. He had skipped too many school days because of me already.

"Well…I can't go to school but my brother can't stay home to take care of me." Gaara knew what I was silently suggesting.

"I'm not going to stay home to take care of you."

"Ok fine. I'll just have to ask Kankuro to do me the favor!" I said loudly. I was trying to keep a straight face on.

"Fine, Kankuro can't stay home tomorrow anyway. I'm only doing this because I hate school."

'Gaara's touchy today' I noticed. He was pretending he didn't care, but why?

'Great. Temari and Kankuro are going to think that I really care about her. Taking care of her is going to give them another reason to bother me about.' Gaara thought.


	18. Thank You

Thanks to my reviewers-

black-bloodedvamp- lol I only like shrimp ramen. I don't know why cuse I usually hate shrimp.

Paprika012345- yeah she's slow, just like me.

Gaara-Kaibutsu- thank you! I know Gaara's a very grumpy fellow. But that's why I love him!

Pyree- thanks! I will (or at least try to)

Amanda – omg…I don't have to worry about tornadoes. I have Hurricanes to deal with.

ghostioanddaigona- lol thanks!

Raincurtain- man..i want it to be me+Gaara but you cant have everything in life.

IknowPPLonCRACK- yes! Im saved!

eternalwings15- thanks!

Z-AKA Andrea- isn't that cute? Lol

RandomMindGirl- lmao! It may be!

Jihiro'sxFire- yup! And here's another for ya!

Suna-Tsuki-Koinu- thanks!

My friend told me I'm like Kusota…haha…I guess I am when I think about it. Well except her hair and eyes.

Chapter 18

"Thank You"

I took my time getting ready even though my brother rushed me.

"Hurry up Kusota!" his voice bellowed form downstairs.

I still felt weak so I couldn't go at my full speed. I got dressed and walked slowly downstairs while gripping the handle; my knees were shaking under my weight. I walked over to the table and ate breakfast and headed out the door with my brother. Mahaku offered to walk me to Gaara's home.

It was a windy day. I felt the cold air carry away my worries. The leaves moved on the ground, they flew in the air. My brother didn't seem to notice but it was beautiful out. The sun was out of vision, the skies were a sort of gloomy gray. I loved it this way.

I was quiet as we walked on.

"Is something on your mind?" my brother asked, noticing the silence.

I was looking at the floor but turned my gaze to him and asked, "Do you think Gaara hates me? He always gives me these weird looks, as if I'm a burden…"

I looked down at my feet.

My brother smirked, but in a kind way.

"He cares Kusota. Why do you think he rescued you from dad? Why is he willing to miss school and take care of you when you're ill? Trust me, if he hated you, he wouldn't do all this for you."

I thought about that for a minute. It was true. Gaara had done a lot for me. Then I realized I should make it up to him and do something for him.

"Mahaku? What do you think I should do to repay him for everything he's done?" I asked.

My brother shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know the guy. How should I know what would make him happy? I've never seen him smile or laugh. You should be the one to know, I'm sure you'll find a way."

We stopped talking because we arrived at Gaara's home. I walked up and knocked on the door. The door opened and Gaara stood in the doorway.

"Bie sis" Mahaku said, turning around and walking off.

I turned to face Gaara and I smiled. He let me in and I walked directly up to his room.

"Why did you go directly to my room?" Gaara asked.

"Don't be so touchy. It's not like I would find a girl naked in your bed." I hadn't meant to say that.

Embarrassed, I faced Gaara and saw a shocked look on his face.

"Shut up" he said, looking away from my eyes.

'I think I embarrassed him…'

We fell into an awkward silence.

"I'm going to go play a video game." He stated coldly and walked out.

I decided to follow him and I sat besides him on the couch in the living room. I sat with my knees up watching Gaara play a violent game. I winced when he shot someone to his or her virtual fate. The sound of blood spurting on the ground could be seen and heard.

Gaara paused the game and turned to me, "Do you have to keep doing that? It's distracting."

I swallowed hard and meekly responded, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm not a big fan of gore."

Ignoring me, Gaara returned to his game without any disturbance from me. I didn't want to be a nuisance. I don't know when or how but it was getting cold. My mind got dizzy and everything went blurry before I fainted.

My head lay on his shoulder. He paused again, "What the hell!"

He saw I was unconscious, he felt my forehead "Damn she's burning." He said outloud.

When I came to, I was laying in Gaara's bed with a wet cloth on my head. I was a bit dizzy so I closed my eyes until the room wasn't spinning anymore. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was alone in Gaara's room. I felt better so I stood up and looked at Gaara's clock. It was 9:00 A.M.

'Still early' I thought.

I walked downstairs and saw Gaara in the kitchen. His head was looking in the fridge, his back to me. I almost jumped when he asked,

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?"

"H-How did you know I was…"

He didn't let me finish my sentence.

"I heard you."

'Okay….freaky.'

"Um…I would like some soda if you have any. If it's not too much. Sorry." I was nervous about asking for too much.

He turned around and handed me a coke. Then he gave me a glare and said, "Why are you saying sorry?"

I didn't respond, I was afraid to anger him again. So I stood there, sipping my coke. I was growing more anxious. I was alone with Gaara in his room. The feeling that came over me at the movies on my birthday started to overwhelm me again. The feeling of wanting him to hold me. I started to blush and Gaara walked away.

'Why is she blushing?' he wondered.

'STUPID KUSOTA!' I mentally scolded myself.

I sat with Gaara on the couch in silence. I guess he had given up on his game.

"Do you feel ok? I don't want you to faint on my shoulder again." A cold voice said.

"Don't worry I'm alright." I responded.

"Are you really?"

'What did he say? The tone of his voice…was it sadness?'

"Gaara?…Are YOU ok?" I asked him, there was defiantly something wrong with him. He was acting strange.

"Of course I'm alright! Was I the one that fainted? I think I like you better when you're asleep." He almost shouted.

'Nevermind. He's alright. But still…the look on his face is weird. Does he really care about me?' these questions were filling my head as I stared at him. Gaara…no! I couldn't! I don't have feelings for him!

I finished my coke and walked up to throw it in the garbage, before I went I took Gaara's empty cup as well. I came back and sat how I was before, knees up to my chin. We sat in silence, there was nothing to say.

I was facing the wall, away from Gaara but out of the corner of my eye…I saw his eyes darting back to me.

The t.v. was turned on. After watching boring reality shows my stomach told me it was time for lunch.

"I'm hungry." I whispered.

"Yeah so am I."

Gaara can't cook, I learned that today. He was going to order something from a restaurant when I hung up the phone for him.

"What did you do that for?" he asked harshly.

"I'll help you cook."

I went through ever single cabinet looking for something to cook. I found shrimp, eggs, rice, and pork.

"Are you ok with Chinese style rice?" I asked.

"Yeah sure whatever."

He watched me cook everything separately and then when the meats and eggs were done, put them with the rice. The only noises that could be heard where the clinching of pots and pans, normal cooking sounds,

I handed Gaara a bowl of Chinese rice and he sat on the table. I served myself some rice as well and sat along with him. I handed him a fork and watched him eat.

I was watching intently to see what he thought of my cooking.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

Without looking at me Gaara grunted a yes while stuffing his face full of food. As everyone else does, he finished before me even though he had double the amount I had.

3:00 came too soon. I was to go home by then. I waved bye to Gaara and he just looked at me from his door before he closed it. I met Kankuro on the way to my house.

"Hey." He said pausing before me.

"Hi Kankuro."

"So what did you do with my brother?"

"I fainted."

Kankuro eyes grew wide. "You were so tired afterwards you FAINTED!"

"You perv! Get your mind out of the gutter!" I yelled back.

We both broke out laughing at the same time. We said goodbie and I walked on. When I got home I fell asleep without saying hi to my brother or mother.

END! Yeah I had no idea for this chapter so I kinda winged it.


	19. A Day In A Guy's Life Part1

Thanks to my reviewers-

Paprika012345- aw I love Kankuro. Lol yeah I'm not into so much gore stuff.

black-bloodedvamp- I know, isn't Kankuro hot? lol well I eat kinda slow sometimes so to me Naruto eat fast..

IknowPPLonCRACK- oh no! **updates**

gothshadowdragonofhell- laugh attack there. XD

RandomMindGirl- uh he was playing…KHVOIFHIHWEOIB! I don't know..heh

Zoeluver- heh sorry! I just got caught up with my Im-ing habits.

Gaara-Kaibutsu-lol okay. Here ya go!

Doll – I guess he does, but so do I

Marwil- lmao.

Nehinah Ieilael- I cant spell for my life but I try! My spell check sucks.

eternalwings15- thanks!

Raincurtain- thanks! I love Kankuro!

kakashi'sdaughter- omg…thank you so much! don't flatter me lol

FrAnKiEHaRrY- OMFGOMFGOMFGOMFG! What happened to my poor scieska! KANKURO'S NOT FAT! Lol

Well Im sick…you know the sniffles, coughing, throat…yeah and today I had to take the FCAT. So im tired and stuffs. Sorry for the short update!

Chapter 19

"A Day In A Guy's Life"

Part.1

Haven't you ever wondered what someone does when they aren't around you? I know I have. I always wonder what that special someone is doing. In my case, I only have one special someone who isn't blood related to me.

My only friend…

Gaara.

I sat on my bed, thinking on that Saturday morning. The sun was shining brightly outside. I pondered what a fire red headed boy might be doing on a Saturday. I knew Gaara was alone in his home today, Temari and Kankuro had to work in their part-time jobs.

'EW! I HOPE HE DOESN'T….AH! IMAGES!'

**Meanwhile, In Gaara's House…**

Gaara was eating his breakfast Temari cooked. She had left it in the microwave. Gaara's plate was full of eggs with a little bit of bacon. There was also some cereal, strawberries, hash browns and a cup of orange juice to drink.

(A/n- Having a light breakfast aren't we?)

Gaara finished quickly considering the amount he had to eat. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Video game time… blood was spurting everywhere, people were beheaded and our little Gaara was the cause of all of it, in the video game of course. A level was beaten, a gun was obtained and Gaara's eyes were glued to the television set.

How 4 hours were passed that way is a mystery to me.

Our little Gaara's game was interrupted when the door banged open. The red head's eyes shot towards the door, glaring at the intruder.

"So hungry…" Kankuro moaned.

Gaara scowled and returned to the blood and gore. Kankuro dragged his behind to the kitchen and starting eating whatever he could find edible. Chewing on god knows what, Kankuro sat besides Gaara, fascinated with bullets making a hole through enemy's skulls.

"Aw…you should have shot him in the eyes with the shotgun."

Gaara paused the game and glared at Kankuro, Kankuro kept his eyes on the screen even though it was paused.

"Shut up." Gaara commanded.

"Fine. Ok okay."

Kankuro walked to his room and came back with a DVD. He threw it and it landed on Gaara's lap.

"Let's watch that." He insisted.

Gaara took a look at the cover and saw 3 red X's. the rest of the cover was black. Gaara looked at his brother in disgust.

"I'm playing a game. Leave." he said, coldly.

"Just watch the movie. It's REAL good!"

"I'm not watching one of your porn videos Kankuro."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so!"

Kankuro frowned and retrieved his 'precious' video. He retreated to his bedroom while Gaara continued with his game.

Around a half an hour later, Kankuro returned. He had a magazine this time. Kankuro stood in front of the television and opened his magazine. Gaara saw a huge picture of a nude brunette on it. Kankuro was smiling.

"Get out of my way!" Gaara had enough. He paused, stood up and shoved his brother out of the way from the television. The magazine fell and Gaara bent down to pick it up. He stared at the girl on the cover but didn't say anything. His expression didn't change but you could tell he was interested.

Meanwhile, Kankuro was laughing. Gaara looked at his brother and threw the magazine in his face. Kankuro was still laughing.

Temari walked up form behind Gaara and asked, "What's going on here?"

She looked and saw the magazine on the floor, she eyed Kankuro with disgust.

"Ew, take your porn shit out of my face and keep it hidden in your room Kankuro! You pig!" she yelled.

"Aw…I was just teaching Gaara how to be a man." He protested.

Temari looked from Kankuro to Gaara. Gaara had gone back to his game but had an angry expression on his face all the same. Temari returned her gaze at Kankuro and walked to the kitchen.

Kankuro gave up his little game and went to his bedroom to do…well…you and I wouldn't want to know.

End! People said that my grammar and spelling were not so good so I read my story twice and spell checked it. So I made my story shorter but I hope I spelled things correctly this time.


	20. A Day In A Guy's Life Part2

Thanks to my reviewers-

black-bloodedvamp- he's like…I think 16/17. Not sure which one. Lol yeah Kankuro is..special. but I love him. Not more than Gaara though.

Doll – his eyes are probably burning. Lol

MedliofDragonRoost- thank you! - I liked that quote too.

Tainted-reflection-126- Gaara has…magical abilities. Lol well you know how guys are…and I didn't want to make Gaara seem gay.

RandomMindGirl- lol yeah.

IknowPPLonCRACK- ah! Save meeeeeeeeeeee! Lol

Z-AKA Andrea-lmfao! That was hilarious!

Gaara-Kaibutsu- me too!

amanda – im bad at writing long chapters…lol well its either I update slower with long chapters or I update quickly with short chapters.

FrAnKiEHaRrYlmfao…yeah edwin says im the most perverted girl he knows…lmao as if! Hahaha!

Paprika012345- yeah I didn't want to know either and im the author!

Nehinah Ieilael- im flattered! Lol here's your update!

Izzy-chan – your very welcome!

eternalwings15- thanks!

White Alchemist Taya- I thought you'd all like it!

Raincurtain- italics it is! Lol thank you! I only try my best! Yeah I write short chapters when im not feeling well

gothshadowdragonofhell- lol

NARUTOFANFANG – the only pervert I like is Kankuro…XD

Suggestions are welcomed! I'm running out of ideas…

Chapter 20

"A Day In A Guy's Life"

Part. 2

"Gaara! Kankuro! The pizza is here!" Temari yelled from the front door. She paid the pizza man and shut the door. She placed the box on the table. Kankuro almost flew down the stairs and grabbed two slices before Temari could blink.

"Stop being a pig Kankuro!" she scolded him.

Kankuro didn't pay attention to his sister; he was eating his second slice of pizza. Temari rolled her eyes at Kankuro. Gaara had finally turned off the video game and he had came for food. Temari ate her slice of pizza and she watched her brothers eat like ravenous wolves.

**20 minutes later**

The box was empty.

**10 minutes later**

The phone rang. Temari picked up and answered,

"Hello?"

Silence.

"Oh hi Kusota! How are you? yes. Yes he is. Sure, I'll call him."

Temari covered the phone with her hand and shouted,

"GAARA! PHONE!"

Gaara heard his sister yelling from inside his room, he walked over to the phone in his bedroom and picked it up.

"What?" he asked into the phone.

A girl's voice was on the other line.

"Hi Gaara. I'm going to the park, do you want to come?" she asked.

"Whatever" Gaara responded and hung up the phone.

Gaara walked up to his room and took a shower. He changed into some clean clothes and walked out of the house and towards the abandoned park. When he arrived there, Kusota was already sitting on the rusted swings, her back towards him.

She turned around and smiled at Gaara.

'_Why does she always smile at me like that?'_

"Hi Gaara" she said, sweetly.

'_She's being nicer than usual.'_

"Um…I was wondering if…your sister likes my brother? All he talks about is her and the only way he'll shut up is if I tell him she likes him." Kusota was blushing while saying this.

"I don't know and I don't care. Ask her yourself." He retorted, rudely.

It seemed as though Kusota didn't mind. Gaara was always this way but she knew he was her friend.

(a/n- corny. --. YAY! Sorry you can all bash me now - )

They both headed back towards Gaara's home. Kusota wanted to ask Temari about her brother.

Kusota walked up to Temari's room, since Gaara didn't want to be present in 'girl talk' he had retreated to his room.

"Umm…Temari?"

Temari opened the door and peeked outside, once she saw it was Kusota she smiled and greeted her. Temari then stepped outside her door.

"Yeah what's up Kusota?" the blonde asked.

"Um…well…I was er wondering if you happened to…like my brother?"

Temari smiled and nodded. Kusota smiled.

'_I'm glad she does. Mahaku will be trilled.' Kusota thought. _

When Kusota returned home that day, she told Mahaku the good news. Guess who ran over to Gaara's house the following day to ask someone out?

You'll find out what Mahaku said next chapter!

This chapter was kind of boring, I know. Im still sick and I think I have a low fever now…I don't know why im getting sick lately. Well review so I'll update quicker!

(I might not update tomorrow, it depends)


	21. A Fateful Sound

Thanks to my reviewers-

Bam Burn –this chap is better

Gaara-Kaibutsu- lol guys are pain in the butts naturaly.

Tainted-reflection-126- lol I understand

Z-AKA Andrea-I got a chance today!

Paprika012345- lol well the other way around! Kankuro…shuts mouth you'll find out!

FrAnKiEHaRrY I love your suggestion…

ghostioanddaigona- thank you!

Nehinah Ieilael- you can draw her! That'd be awesome!

AlexiaSilver – thank you! I feel sort of feel better

eternalwings15 thank you! hope you like this chappie

White Alchemist Taya- yeah I know. This one is longer. I hope.

Raincurtain- lol thanks!

gothshadowdragonofhell- here's your update!

Still Lazy – thank you so much!

Elvan Princess- why thank you! I only do my best.

spellsword666- im sorry I didn't mean to!

Chapter 21

"A Fateful Sound"

A man was walking around the streets at a very late hour. He was searching, but searching for what?

He wanted revenge. Sure, he didn't kill her **this **time but he will. He had hugged her and he was going to stab her to her wonderful death. Yes, that's what he would enjoy doing. He wanted to see her blood on his knife once more, he wanted her death to complete his life.

There was no other reason for him to exist.

But there had been an unexpected interruption. There was a boy, about her age. Yes, he interrupted his duty to kill her. Was he her friend? No, she couldn't possibly have friends, she didn't have friends. Nevertheless, he had protected her. That filth with the red hair.

He hated him and he was going to find and kill him too. But where could he be? The girl would know, yes she would.

The man roamed the streets alone, mumbling to himself.

"I have to kill her…she ruined my life…"

"I almost had her that time…but he interrupted"

"Why did he protect her? He didn't seem like he cared but he stopped me…"

**Flashback**

"Get away from her!" Gaara's fist met with Kusota's Dad's face.

He staggered and ran away before anything else could happen.

"Coward…" Gaara muttered.

Gaara saw Kusota's lifeless body on the ground. He felt her breathing when he picked her up.

'She's still alive…' 

He picked he up, bridal style and ran as quickly as he could to her house…

**End of Flashback**

Mahaku knocked eagerly on my door.

"Come one Kusota! I'm going to ask out Temari today!" he yelled while knocking on the door. It was early afternoon, about 12 or so. I was sleeping on my bed but Mahaku's knocks had awakened me.

'What's wrong with him!' 

I opened my eyes and squinted, the light from the sun had lit up my room. I blindly reached over to close the shades. I think my brother had stopped knocking by then. I knew he would drag me by the hair to Gaara's house so I took a shower and put some clothes on. My hair was wet because I had washed it, it's blue color seemed darker, fuller.

I ate and saw my brother in a better mood than most days. I sighed and told I'd head over their house first to check if Temari was there.

"Call me if she's not there, ok?" asked Mahaku.

I nodded my head and walked out the door. The walk to Gaara's house had been a blur. The trees and streets seem to pass more quickly than usual. I saw his home and I walked up to the front door. I rung the doorbell and waited for someone to answer.

I saw Kankuro when the door opened. His light brownish hair glinted in the sunlight. Kankuro was wearing a baggy black shirt with baggy black pants. He had a chain on and I could smell light cologne.

'Kankuro looks…different today. He's kind of hot now that I look at him closely. He has a nice body just like his younger brother.' I thought.

**Gaara's point of view**

I walked to the front of the house but I saw that Kankuro had answered. I saw Kusota's wet, blur hair standing in front of the door. Kankuro was speaking with her very…suspiciously.

'What is he doing?' I wondered.

Kankuro asked something and Kusota blushed. She looked down at her feet and murmured something I couldn't figure out.

'What the hell is he doing now!' 

I felt upset yet I didn't know why. Just watching her blush like that…he was speaking to her like he did to other girls he liked.

'Does he like Kusota? He mentioned something about her…' 

I scolded myself for not remembering. Why was he talking to her in that manner? I didn't like it that's how much I knew. I saw him let her in, his arm went around her. Angry rose in my mind. Why was I angry? Is it because?…no I'm angry because Kankuro is acting like an imbecile.

I pretended I hadn't been there watching, so I walked out into the living room glaring at Kankuro.

"Hey little brother!" Kankuro said, strangely happily.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you I have a new girlfriend." He boasted.

'_WHAT DID HE SAY? What the hell does he mean by that?'_

I looked at Kusota, her eyes looked down at her feet once we made the slightest eye contact.

"What ever." I said while pushing past them.

I felt Kusota's eyes looking at me after I left the house. I didn't want to be in a place where Kankuro was. I was angry with him for being an idiot, a stupid damn idiot. I walked on until it felt as if I had been walking for years.

Strangely, I came upon the abandoned park. I remembered the first day that I saw her here. It was also the first time I saw her tears. I hadn't cared much for her back then but now I…

'I…..no. I still don't care much for her. Maybe…I…only care for her as a friend.'

I wasn't use to saying this word 'friend'. Why was I so angry at Kankuro for? Why? Am I angry with Kusota too? No…I'm not.

'My heart…it…no. I don't wish I could be in Kankuro's position. I don't care. I wouldn't care even if they…kissed. No I don't care.'

**In Kusota's point of view. Back at the house with Kankuro**

I was in Kankuro's room now. I had never been in here before. A dark turquoise green was the color of his walls. His room was fairly disorganized but I didn't mind. My room wasn't the neatest either. His bed sheets were the same color as his walls. Ha had a television on a dresser. A playstation 2 was connected to it. I was sitting on his bed with him next to me. I felt sort of uncomfortable but I not to much.

It was just a new room and soon I became more of myself. Kankuro was sitting next to me.

"I wonder what he's upset about." Kankuro complained.

"Do you think he got upset because of us?" I asked with curiosity.

'_I hope he's not too angry…'_

"He'll get over it, don't worry." Kankuro reassured me.

I smiled at him and he hugged me, it felt good to be embraced by someone other than your brother. When he let me go I asked him,

"What games do you have?"

I motioned towards the playstation and he got up to open a drawer on the dresser below his television.

"Um…a lot of bloody games but I know you don't like that…I have. Well why don't you come over here and I'll show you all of them?"

I walked over and bent down to look through the games. I saw a final fantasy game and I pulled it out. It had the three girls on the front, I hadn't played this version.

"Can we play this one?" I smiled at him.

"How could I refuse a face like that?" he teased.

I felt happy. We played until I heard my brother ring the doorbell and Temari answer. I didn't know what was going on but I didn't step out of Kankuro's room for fear of interrupting something. I was having fun with Kankuro playing video games but inside a part of me felt guilty about Gaara.

'I should have asked him…' 

Regardless I enjoyed my time with my new…boyfriend. I never thought I'd ever use that word referring to myself.

After my brother called for me. I knew he wasn't making me leave but it was just a signal that he was leaving.

I turned to Kankuro after pausing the game, "I'm going to check up on Gaara ok?"

"Okay sure."

I walked to Gaara's locked door. I knocked, twice but still no answer. I heard shuffling from inside the room so I knew he was inside.

"Hey Gaara…I'm sorry. I didn't know what I did but I don't want you upset at me…"

I knew I was talking to myself. Gaara didn't want to listen to me but to my surprise he opened the door. he had an angry look on his face but he didn't let me in. He was standing there, waiting for me to say something.

"Um…well. I wanted to know why you were angry…"

He looked at me and stated, "I'm not angry. I don't care"

"Oh…okay. Well I'm leaving now ok?"

Without a goodbie or a second glance, Gaara closed his door and locked it. His window was on the same side as the front door. I knew that.

I was heading out the door and I said goodbye to Kankuro. I was smiling and we stared at eachother for some time…a second passed…a minute…

I was getting uncomfortable but before I turned around, Kankuro's face slowly got closer to mine. I saw his eyes close and his arm on my shoulder. I knew what he was going to do. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for my first kiss.

**Gaara's point of view form inside his bedroom**

Why was I looking out the window? But I could see them.

Kankuro's face was getting closer to her's.

Their eyes closed.

I didn't want to watch but I watched all the same.

I saw their lips meet and my heart burned with new anger.

Why was HE kissing her?

She deserved much better.

My mind filled with all sorts of strange things I've never thought about before. All of them were about Kusota.

END! My beautiful friend FrAnKiEHaRrY

suggested this for my story and I say it gives it a little drama. Lol well you can all bash me! I don't mind .


	22. What Have I Done?

Whoot! 236 reviews!

Thanks to my reviwers!

black-bloodedvamp- yeah that's what my friend thought.

Doll – lol don't kill poor kankuro.

FrAnKiEHaRrY- AGE CAN'T STOP LOVE! Lmfao.

Paprika012345- don't worry, their relationship won't last.

Izzy-chan101- I actually do feel better. Meh love jealous Gaara. It's hot.

michelle – I wish I could Kusota too…

Z-AKA Andrea- yes he isss!

eternalwings15- you always say that lol. Not that I mind, I like compliments.

Raincurtain –bows- nah, I won't kill anyone off…maybe. I like happy endings…maybe

MedliofDragonRoost- she kissed Gaara before? Are you sure you haven't been reading too many Gaara fics and got them confused? I do that…heh.

spellsword666- yeah, a lot of people found that funny.

gothshadowdragonofhell- I think so too.

RandomMindGirl- I know. Poor him…but he wont have to be poor for long! Well not in the money sense…

Gaara-total hottie Xesha-ju...- walk in on her doing what? –gets pencil and paper ready to write down the idea-

looSUrxinxDiego- she does…

Marwil- Kusota was out of character? ( sorry about that. Don't worry no matter what, this story is going to have a happy ending.

White Alchemist Taya- Kusota is stupid. Jk.

gaarasninjachick- lol well here you go right back at cha!

Tainted-reflection-126-tried to duck- XD I don't mind. Everyone had their opinion. She wont end with Kankuro so no worries. I'd stab myself if she ends up with Kankuro.

2kewl2btrue – sorry but I think Gaara blushing would be pushing it. I mean I'd kill the creator is Gaara ever smiles. But maybe that's just me.

Pyree- you know I will.

gaaraslave-LMFAO! HAHAH! I bet you'd like a nice little 'clean p.g. scene' haha…not that YOUR STORIES DON'T HAVE ONE! OR TWENTY! Lol. Well you have to type your stories on quizilla. When you do, tell me so I can read it…again….and again…yeah.

Chapter 22:

"What Have I Done?"

_Why am I doing this?_

_Why?…_

_I don't…_

_Do I?_

_No, no I don't._

_I've angered Gaara the only person I truly care about. _

_I don't deserve…_

_I don't._

_What do I do?_

_Should I?…_

…_yes… I will._

_There is no doubt about it._

My ceiling was bare and my body cold and numb. I couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. I knew what I had to do and tomorrow I was going to right my wrongs.

I didn't want to hurt him, neither of them. But I was going to have to, given my situation.

I looked over at my clock, it was only 2 in the morning.

'_What am I going to do for 10 hours!'_

I decided to mentally prepare myself for what I had to do.

'_Maybe a walk around would help me clear my mind.'_

I knew it wasn't the smartest thing to do. Going out on the streets alone at 2 in the morning but I had nothing else to do. I'd rather be in danger than die of boredom. So I changed from my sleeping attire and walked quietly downstairs and out the door.

The chilly wind slapped my face and made my hair stand up when I walked outside. I was thankful for my jacket. My hair whipped and blew with the wind. I could see most of the lights in the houses extinguished.

I walked around without a path, a destination. I felt this resembled my life, I didn't know where I was going or what path to chose. Did everyone felt the same indecision about life as I did?

I decided to walk towards the park. I passed Gaara's house on the way, the lights weren't on.

'I guess he's sleeping…' 

I kept on walking and when I reached the park, I sat on the old rusty swing that resembled me. It squeaked and no one sat on it for fear that it might collapse. It was neglected but then I thought about the swing next to it that was identical. I smiled and thought about Gaara. Sure maybe he wasn't the nicest person but he was still my friend, he was still there for me.

I swung, for how long I didn't know. It was still a bit cold but I stayed on the swing and thought.

Gaara… 

_Me…_

_My Father…_

_Kankuro…_

_Temari…_

_Mahaku…_

They all filled my head. When I thought about Gaara, I felt lightheaded and decided to walk back and get some rest.

'Lack of sleep has really made me drowsy' 

I got up and looked at the swings once more before my departure. The squeaked and they were rusted, but they were together. Strangely enough, the two swings there next to each other made it seem as if being together was better than being new.

My sight was beginning to blur. It looked as if the world was being drowned with water but it was only my eyes. I asked myself why I was crying. Why? I actually didn't know the answer myself. I then felt a sudden urge to tell him, to cry out what I truly felt.

'Am I going insane?' 

I mentally slapped myself, thinking what good would it do if he knew. I turned my back towards the park and walked my way back home.

With each step I took, more tears fell to the ground. Then meekly I started to sing,

"_Does he make you high?_

_Make you real?_

_Does he make you cry?_

…_D-does he know the way you f-feel…"_

I couldn't continue. I kept crying. It was muffling my voice now. I was walking past his house now. a light was on.

'Gaara's room…' 

Yes, it was on. The light to his room. I then laughed at myself. What good would that do if he was awake? Would I just knock and have him answer, then cry in his arms and have him hold me?

I laughed sadly because it was true. Gaara wouldn't do that that just wasn't him. I felt sad but at the same time happy that he was that way. He was unique, no one else was like him. Before I knew it I sat right under his window and cried loudly. I couldn't contain myself, couldn't shut my mouth.

'Shut up Kusota! He'll notice you're here!' 

That didn't work. I heard and saw the front door open and Gaara angrily coming out to yell at anyone who had been annoying him. He saw it was me and softened his expression.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I lifted my head and he was able to see my tears. They flowed down my cheeks but I didn't answer him.

Gaara was uncomfortable, I could tell. He didn't comfort people and he didn't care much what their problems were but he asked anyway.

"Why are you crying? Why are you crying under my window!"

I looked into his eyes and I could tell he wasn't the happiest camper. Never the less, I tried to say the words but they came in a mumbled sort of way.

"I-I maaade a mi-stake. I-I-…"

I couldn't finish my sentence.

"What mistake? I see your very happy with my brother." He said it in a mocking way rather than a reassuring way. He was still upset about that and seeing Kusota made all the anger bubble up again inside.

I didn't speak rather I cried silently while looking at him in the face.

"That was my mistake…" I whispered, so he barely heard.

Gaara was taken back. She said what? She seemed happy before, should he rub it in her face?

'It was her own fault. She shouldn't have done all those things with him. I can't leave her here though, she'll wake up the whole neighborhood!'

"Fine…come inside and tell me what happened."

Gaara didn't really want to know but if it would stop her blubbering and crying he would have to make the sacrifice. She walked inside quietly and followed Gaara into his room.

She sat on the bed, her tears still came down her cheeks. Gaara sat on a chair, looking at her. Waiting for her to pour out her soul and smile the next second.

"I thought I liked your brother but I guess I don't…"

"Then tell him." The answer came flat and straight from Gaara's mouth.

I look at him and then looked down again.

'He's right.' I thought.

I looked at the wall, "I can't sleep and I have to do it as soon as possible"

'She's such a pain' Gaara thought.

"In the morning, come and tell him. Simple. Can you do that?"

There was no more to be said. I had to wait. I knew I wouldn't sleep but I felt better. I thanked him and received a cold stare. I headed to my house quickly, no telling what weirdos might be roaming on the streets.

I hadn't awakened my brother or mother when I returned.

(A/N- Kusota in stealth mode!)


	23. The Breakup

Thanks to my reviewers! (even though for the last chapter they were more…er…flame-ish? But that's ok!)

Gaarasninjachick- I'll update as soon as possible.

gaara's true love –I'll try!

Izzy-chan101- well it's not going ot be that short..well you'll see.

MedliofDragonRoost- lol no problem. I also get confused sometimes.

Queen.of.Tea- I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression. I just made up the names and thought they sounded cool. I'm not trying to speak japanese. It may have sounded japanese-ish but that's just how I made them up. Well I made Kusota generously give Gaara the skateboard because this is a story. It's a fantasy story. I also felt like writing a bunch of too coincidental moments that hint this is a fantasy.

Yeah your review was kind of a flame but I don't mind. I like to hear constructive criticism. Unless it's something like "YOU SUCK!". Oh and the names I make up aren't supposed to mean anything, they are just supposed to sound like a name.

2kewl2btrue – you suggested that Gaara should blush didn't you?

Paprika012345- eh..i'm not sure…. I'll have to check on that.

Gaara-total hottie Xesha-ju...- o.o well maybe I'll put something like that in.

eternalwings15- yeah I understand. Oh well I hope you get out of writer's block soon! I hate that thing.

black-bloodedvamp- glad you liked!

Raincurtain- don't worry about Kankuro. I like him too!

gothshadowdragonofhell -o.o

Recorder Kame –thank you! the lyrics are from the song 'my world' sung by 'sr-71'

spellsword666- yeah I'm sorta trying to edge my way through writer's block so the chapters come out crappy --. Well it wont be that fast of a breakup…you'll see.

Gaaraslave- I HAVE to mention your lemon. Its like….LEMON! lol ok yeah. Well im glad you like all of my chapters!

CryOfTheGhost- lol well here you are!

Hamster-chan- I will don't worry.

Doll Face Sally- lol

Marwil- eh..im wondering the same thing.

AzArGuRl- here you go!

OnexLuckyxGirl- thank you very much! Im glad you like it!

Rika – will do.

TsukiharaKitty – I understand. I get lazy too

Chapter 23:

"The Breakup"

A week has passed and I still haven't…

I haven't.

I couldn't break up with Kankuro. I couldn't tell him I didn't want to be his girlfriend anymore.

This is such a pain in the ass.

I try to be friendly but I guess…

I have to.

TODAY.

**In class sitting next to Gaara**

I guess I was in my own world because Gaara looked over to me and said,

"You have an annoying look on your face."

That's a compliment coming from him. I ignored him and tried to talk myself into believing I was going to tell him today. I had no other choice.

Gaara looked over at me again while the teacher wasn't watching, "Look if you really want to tell him, tell him before he dies."

I didn't appreciate sarcasm at the moment but I didn't say anything. That was just like me, not saying anything to anyone even if it bothered me.

I looked over to my friend who sat next to me. He was writing down the notes on the board. I never really bothered, not that I received straight A's in my classes or anything. I guess I was just too lazy.

After school I HAD to tell him.

**A couple of hours later…**

Kankuro looked at me, he was forcing a smile. I could tell.

"It's fine. I understand." He said.

I tried to say something but nothing came. So I stepped out the door and almost stumbled on my own feet. I walked home alone.

It started to rain. I frowned and put up my hood from my black jacket. I walked on as the water started to gather from under my feet. I heard the splashes of the water as I walked on it. The water seeped through my clothes and made my skin cold and clammy. Instead of going inside my home, I sat down on the curb about a block away. Cars passed by but no one stopped to ask,

"What's wrong?"

That would be a fantasy.

I looked up at the gray, cold sky.

'_Do I have no soul? Why do I feel this emptiness?'_

I never really believed in god but then I thought if there was a god, he hated me.

All the things that happen to me, they never really have a reason to happen. There was no karma, no equivalence, and no balance.

The world didn't stop to help a poor little child who lost their way. The world walks on, life walks on. It leaves that child behind.

"I'm not like the other girls…" I said outloud to myself.

It was true, in a way. I was unique.

Uniquely pathetic.

A sigh escaped my mouth, maybe my soul left as well. It certainly felt like it. I didn't feel sad.

But I didn't feel happy either.

'_Maybe I wasn't supposed to be happy. Maybe my life was supposed to be chaos and sadness.'_

Was there someone near me? I felt a presence, it was cold but strong. Weak in a way too. I looked around. My vision blurred for some reason. My breaths were heavy, this felt like a dream world. The world was standing still but my mind was spinning. No one was around.

_It's alright._

My eyes showed shock. I had heard something…someone.

_You won't see me._

I stood up, suddenly alarmed. The voice echoed. Again, I looked around, there was no one to be seen. The voice had sounded warm and full of….something.

Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. 

The voice was my mind. I sat back down and though to myself,

'_I'm not going insane. It's just my imagination.'_

_Oh that hurt. You think I'm not real?_

'_What the hell is this? Who are you!'_

I stood up, ready to run towards my house.

_You won't escape me so easily._

As I stood, the world turned suddenly darker than it naturally should have been. I tried to take a step and the world swayed violently.

"Ahg…" I gasped.

I thought I would fall and trip. I couldn't really walk, let alone run. The world was too fast, too dark.

_I am real._

_Don't ignore me._

_I am you._

Sweat trickled down my neck and my heart was pounding out of fear.

_Don't worry…It isn't time yet._

_I'll be going now._

_Farewell, Hateshi._

'_What? My name is Kusota! Not Hateshi!'_

It didn't matter, 'it' was gone. The world seemed to return to normal. This didn't seem like a dream anymore.

**Flashback**

A single snowflake fell.

All was silent.

A girl.

She wore a black cloak.

Her hood covered most of her face.

Her head was tilted up and the snowflake landed on her nose.

**End of Flashback**

My hands were shaking.

"It was just…a dream…I guess I dozed off." I said to no one.

The rain has stopped and I felt cold. I sneezed and made my way back home.

I entered the familiarity of my house. I smiled as I saw my brother heating up some food mom had made before she headed off to work.

"Kusota! You're soaking wet!" Mahaku yelled.

He went and snatched a towel for me to wear. I sneezed again.

"Now you got sick." He scolded me in a kind way. That's how Mahaku was.

I smiled at him and headed upstairs to change. I came back down and sat on the table with a plate of food in front of me. I ate my food in silence and so did Mahaku.

A strange emotion came over me after I had dozed off…

The whole world seemed different.

It was all-silent, in a strange eerie way.

I headed upstairs and slept. I was tired, and I had started coughing and sneezing more and more.

My body shivered and my eyes closed without warning.

I don't think I've ever slept that way again in my life.

END! I know I haven't updated in like….a week. But I finally got my imspiration and ideas back!

Hope you like!

Review!


	24. The Voice

Well my internet broke, so I'll update every week until it's fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience

Chapter 24:

"The Voice"

I coughed and sneezed. I had caught a cold. My lungs shriveled with pain when I coughed.

"Take your medicine."

Mahaku placed a bottle of some red liquid on my bedside table and he also brought a spoon and placed it next to the bottle.

"Thanks." I murmured. I laid in my bed with my eyes closed.

"I have to go to school now but if anything happens, text me on my cellphone."

I nodded and heard the door close.

_I'm still haunting you._

This voice had a evil tone to it.

I was dreaming that's all. I probably had a low fever.

_Don't doubt my existence!_

My head shot with pain. I clutched my temples and fell onto the floor. I screamed for only too long. The rest of the pain was just a blur.

When the pain subsided, I looked at my hand. Trickling down my skin, was blood. It came from the center of my hand and slid down the lines in my skin.

My heart pounded, panic in my mind.

_Will you believe me now?_

Maybe I wasn't dreaming, maybe I had gone insane.

"Wh-Who are you!" I yelled.

_No need to shout, I can hear your thoughts._

'_Who are you!'_

_I am me, I am you._

'_What does that mean? Who the hell are you!'_

_My name is Kashaku, remember it well._

'_Why should I?'_

I saw more blood ooze out of the center of my hand. I clenched my teeth.

_I can control you._

'_What the hell are you talking about!'_

This…thing pissed me off.

_You'll just have to wait._

_The time will come._

_Your true self will be awakened._

'_What are you talking about?'_

Flashback 

The snow again.

The girl, once more.

I saw now the bottom of her face.

I saw blond short hair.

Her cloak was purely black and she had a chain on her neck. The chain looked familiar when I remembered.

That was the chain Mahaku gave me! Yes, it was the same heart with barbed wire.

She looked up at my direction even though I wasn't there. The girl grabbed the heart with her hand and began to slowly walk away.

Her footprints…were red. Blood red.

**End of flashback**

_That is what I'm speaking about._

_Memories my dear Hateshi…_

'_My name is Kusota!'_

Silence. The voice had gone.

The blood on my hands had dried. I tried to get up but my legs were weak. Even with the struggle, I walked to the bathroom washed off the blood.

'This can't be fake. I can't be dreaming anymore' 

When the blood washed away, there was not a single cut on my hand.

**Some where, Maybe in another world, another dimension**

The room was dark, almost pitch black. Never the less, 5 people were huddled, speaking.

All of their appearances were hid by a black cloak.

One spoke, "Where is she?"

Another answered him, "Don't worry, the moonlight of fate will shine in their world soon."

Nods on understanding were passed around. The huddled people then walked off form each other all in opposite directions. They walked off into the darkness.

**Back where Kusota is**

I slept through the whole morning. When I awoke, it was already 12 noon. I guess I had gotten over the sickness. My coughing and sneezing stopped. I trudged downstairs to eat. I heated some leftover chicken.

My stomach had a sick feeling when I though about the voice.

Maybe it was real, maybe it wasn't.

End! Yes 2nd chapter of the day. I had to make it up to you people for my late update.


	25. The Image That Doesn't Fade With Time

I got my internet up and running! this is a LONG chapter so be happy!

I thank all my reviewers but I want to get this updated as quickly as I can but i thank you all!

Chapter 25:

"The Image That Doesn't Fade With Time"

**Dreaming**

A boy. He was about my age. He was also walking through the snow, just like that girl who had my necklace. His hair was blond, it was sort of long. His hair reached past his ears, it was also sort of spiky. His skin, a soft tan color, full of life. His eyes were a cold gray-ish color.

The boy wore the same black cloak that the other girl wore but his hood was down. He also had a chain similar to mine but instead of barbed wire his heart had a picture of fire etched on the heart. He seemed to walk on without a destination. He reminded me of myself. His face held an emotionless look, he looked almost sad.

Without warning, the scenery turned dark, almost black. The boy stopped in his tracks and he clenched the heart that hung around his neck with his neck, the same as the other girl. He closed his eyes and looked down at his feet. Without noticing it, I realized wings had appeared on his back. They were the same color as his eyes, a cold gray. He looked towards my direction and he changed his expression. He was angry now.

**End of Dream**

I awoke with a start, my heart pounded and I wiped the sweat off my forehead with my arm. I looked out the window and saw a full moon. The sky was free of clouds. I clenched the heart on my chain as I recalled my dream. They all had the same chain as me.

'_Why are my dreams so strange?'_

I sat up on my bed to get a better look out of my second floor window. I could see the trees swaying as the wind blew. The wind howled but I didn't mind. I would have to go to school tomorrow even if I was sick, my mother had left today before I fell asleep. Her work required her to leave on a business trip. I hadn't spoken to either Kankuro or Gaara since yesterday. Weird things have been happening to me but it must have been my imagination.

_Do you call my a part of your imagination?_

My heart skipped a beat. There it was again, the voice. When my mother came back, I was going to ask for a psychologist. Maybe I was going insane, how would I know? I was beginning to get nervous, I always became frantic when I heard the voice.

It's almost time now. 

Time for what? Maybe I'll never know what it meant by that. The clouds began to appear out of almost nowhere. The moon still stayed where it was almost glaring at me. Then my chain started to burn.

I yelled something out in pain and fright. I clenched my chain but the burning was still there. I was panicking, nothing like this has ever happened to me.

_This is such a relief. Maybe I'll be released from you now._

'_What? What are you talking about! Why is my chain burning!'_

_You'll soon remember everything._

'_Remember what? Mahaku gave this to me! I remember perfectly! He gave it me…'_

I paused to think. When had he given this to me? I had never taken it off but I knew it hadn't been for a long time. My birthday! He gave it to me for my birthday! I remember! And Gaara gave me the matching bracelet!

I checked my right wrist, yes there it was. The bracelet. I smiled, forgetting the voice and the burning. I remembered Gaara and the world seemed to almost slip away.

_You shouldn't drift away to wonderland just yet Hateshi._

'_My name isn't Hateshi! It's Kusota!'_

_That's what you think._

I am sure I was going insane now. Maybe the trauma of my past made me emotionally unstable? I didn't get to completely my thoughts because the room started shaking. An Eathquake!

_No Hateshi, they are calling for your return._

'_Return? What return?'_

_Your followers, the ones who created you. The ones you control. _

'_What?1 What are you talking about!'_

I was truly going into madness now. The room kept shaking, my belongings were falling and breaking. I was kneeled on my bed now. I had my hair in my fists and I was crying with gritted teeth and closed eyes. My bracelet was burning now, more than my chain. I began screaming out for my older brother, yelling for his rescue. No one came. I was alone, the shaking became worse, I tried to keep my balance on my bed but I fell to the floor, still screaming, still crying. I heard the door open and I saw a figure through my tears. I yelled out Mahaku's name once more. He was walking towards me…too slowly. The world was fading but he came close. I was on the floor crying and I saw his hand reach out to grab me. I also tried to reach his arm and then I saw myself. I was see-through.

"What is this!" I screamed out.

I looked at my hand but then I kept on reaching. I had to grab Mahaku's solid hand. His face was a blur, consumed by darkness. I didn't care I kept reaching until I saw my hands had completely vanished. The world melted away and the dark was all around me.

_We're almost there._

The voice was calm, not worried at all.

"Why aren't you scared! Aren't you me!" I was screaming at it.

I closed my eyes, preparing myself for what was yet to come. The screaming stopped the crying stopped. It stopped so suddenly, I wonder if it was I. The darkness left, light replaced. A hand placed itself on my head, I didn't dare open my eyes.

"It's alright now"

It was the voice. Only it didn't sound hollow or inside my mind. It sounded more human. I was still scared, confused. I started to cry.

"You don't need to cry anymore. You're home now."

Home, how I longed for it. I decided to take a chance so I opened my eyes. This wasn't my home. The boy from my dreams was looking at me, his hand on my head. This had to be a nightmare, all of it. there was no way. No, I was dreaming.

"What, who are you!" I yelled as I shot up, sitting on a strange bed, in a strange room.

The boy looked taken back, but he recovered and replied to my question. "I am Kashaku."

"You're the voice!"

I laid back down, not believing anything. This had to be a dream. Where was I? Who was he? Where were Gaara and my brother?

"You're home Hateshi." Kashaku said. His face was the same as in my dream. He even wore the same black cloak.

I was angered, "My name is Kusota! Not Hateshi!"

"I'm sorry Hateshi but everything here knows you by your proper name. You're not in that fantasy anymore."

"What? What are you talking about? Are you calling my brother a fantasy and my mother? Are you calling my friend a fantasy?"

Kashaku looked away from me and he looked at my chain. I still had my chain and he had his.

"Why is your chain so similar as mine!" I asked.

The boy sighed, "I am a follower. We are the Forbidden. You are the head Forbidden. We follow your orders. Listen, you are Hateshi. We all follow the government and we are the ones who prevent any betrayal to the government."

I was completely lost, where was I again?

Kashaku went to retrieve something from one of the drawers. He pulled out a cloak similar to his and handed it to me.

"Put this on" he commanded.

Kashaku stood against the wall with his arms crossed and his eyes closed.

'Gaara…where are you?' 

_I can still read your thoughts._

I almost shrieked as I looked over to Kashaku. He didn't change his stance but I knew he spoke the truth. I was in a strange world with no friends or family. So I decided it was best to do what these people said and figure out how to get back home, wherever home was.

I took a quick shower in the bathroom. I noticed there were no mirrors yet I didn't mind. I changed into the cloak and walked out. Kashaku was still there. He had been waiting for over an hour, I took long showers. I wondered who he was and why he could read my mind. Where was I? Had someone kidnapped me and took me to an unknown city? If so, then why did Kashaku call my home a 'fantasy'? I knew it wasn't, how could it be? I had lived there my whole life. I was going to go back home as soon as possible. I stood in front of Kashaku signaling that I was done. He was about 4 inches taller than I was. Even though he was obviously stronger than me, I stood my ground. He had said I was the leader.

Kashaku finally opened his eyes and lead me out of the room. The hallway showed there were at least 4 other rooms on the same floor. I followed the boy down the stairs and came upon what seemed a luxurious home. I gasped and looked around to look at everything. I figured Kashaku was going to feed me because he lead me into the dining room. There were exactly 5 chairs, the dining room was about 7 feet long.

Kashaku directed me at the head of the table and I sat on the leathery chair. I felt like a queen, waiting for her servants to fill her every need and then again I felt like a wanderer lost from the path.

I heard footsteps and saw three more black-cloaked people come in. their hoods were on and they walked in a straight line. Their gaze were turned towards me, I was their leader after all. Kashaku introduced each member of The Forbidden. Nagori, Hitori and Rosuto were their names. Kashaku then ordered each of them to remove their hoods; I wondered why they wore them. First was Nagori, a thin pale boy a little older than I was, he was about 17. His hair was a white blue hue and his eyes were a hazel color. His hair covered one of his eyes, his left eye to be precise. Hitori was a pretty girl, I think she was also Nagori's age. Her blond hair was short, falling before her shoulders. Her eyes looked as if she was miserable, she had a frown even though she was really pretty. I loved her crystal clear green eyes. The green was a soft color, the color of apples. Last was Rosuto, his hair was red, a flame burning red. His hair wasn't as long as the others, it looked sort of a mohawk as it was spiky in the middle. His eyes were a cold black color and he stood with his arms crossed.

'_He looks like a rebel.' _I thought.

_He is._

I looked over to Kashaku's direction and saw him smirking, I had forgotten that he could read my mind and he knew I had forgotten. The maid had fed us all breakfast. I sat there, staring at my food. I had lost my appetite. I didn't care anymore if Kashaku could read my mind.

'_I miss you Gaara. I hope you're ok, wherever you are.'_

That earned a look from Kashaku. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw them looking at me, staring at me. Tears threatened to spill form my eyes; I suddenly stood up and ran back towards the room that I woke up in. this was all strange. This wasn't my home. I belonged with Gaara and Mahaku and my mother. I didn't want to be here, would I ever get back home?

I locked the door and sank to the floor with my face in my hands. I was scared of everything. Those cloaked monsters downstairs, this room, all of this. In a way I was afraid of myself as well. What was I really? I always thought my name was Kusota but now I wasn't so sure. Maybe it was Hateshi…

The world began spinning again, my stomach churned and I felt like I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom, there was no mirror so I just washed my face hoping the feeling would go away. Tears made their way down my cheeks and mixed with the sink water. I wanted to be strong. I wanted Gaara to look at me, I wanted to see him again.


	26. Strangers

Chapter 26:

"Strangers"

"Why do I have to see if she's alright?" Rosuto complained. He obviously didn't want to look after me. I was laying in my bed, pretending to be asleep. I felt his presence approach me. It loomed over me, inspecting. My nerves and muscles tensed up.

"You don't have to pretend." He said to me. I opened my eyes and he stared at me. I sat up, nervously.

"You're going to have to train soon anyway, most likely today."

I just stared at his red flaming hair. His dark eyes, they seemed to bore into mine. It reminded me of Gaara.

"Come on." With that, Rosuto left the room. I decided to follow him, what else could I do? He headed out of the door downstairs. The sun seemed just as it was at home. I guessed it was about mid day or so. Iassumed it was the backyard door because I followed Rosuto into a large gated area. Beyond the gate, about 50 feet, was the sea. The members of The Forbidden were all there, dressed in their cloaks.

Kashaku handed me a sword. I glanced at it and wondered if he was crazy. He surely didn't expect me to swing this around. The sword was reasonably light, and it was a dark blue color. the end of the sword looked like the shape of a diamond. There was a triangular hole in the diamond part of the sword. I estimated the sword's length was about 3 and a half feet. I simply stared at my weapon, what was I going to do with it anyway.

I pulled back my hood and looked up at the sun. I clenched the sword in my hands. Tears gathered on the edges of my eyes, I didn't care if anyone saw. I missed him, an emptiness had filled the hoile in my heart. I knew I had to get back to him. I needed Gaara, even if he didn't fully need me. Even if i had to die, I was going to see him again. My eyes pulled away from the sun and into the faces of The Forbidden. Anger arose and I shot a glare at them. I hated them for making me doubt my life, Gaara had helped me more than anyone else had, how could he be fake? They were liars and they were going to pay.

"Kashaku!" I yelled.

The boy seemed alarmed now. I wasn't going to take their shit. I wanted to go back home NOW.

"Y-yes Hateshi?" Kashaku answered.

"Take me back. I won't take no for an answer."

"I can't do that."

I could see their eyes staring at me disbelivingly. I wanted to wake up from this nightmare. Unfortunatly, I couldn't. The people who surrounded me now were my enemies. I lifted my sword and gazed at it's sharp edges. I placed it right under my chin and looked at Kashaku.

"Do I have to kill myself?" I threatened.

I could see they needed me. That was the first time I've felt someone actually need me but I didn't care now. Kashaku moved in an attempt to stop me but he stood his ground.I felt the blade touch my skin, lightly. I pressed only the slightest bit and blood ran down my throat. I was afraid of dieing I now realized but I had to keep this act going, they would have no choice.

"Okay! I'll show you the way you can go back!" Kashaku yelled at me before I could inflict anymore damage. I didn't belive him but what could I do now? Pain came rushing to my head almost in an instant. I dropped the sword and felt the ground under me. The world was twisting, turning while I screamed in pain.

A dark abyss. Voices whispering.

"She can't know her true purpose. Not yet."

"She was going to kill herself!"

"Kusota..."

_'My name. Someone said my name.'_

"She was the best fighter but after her...incident do you think she'll be the same?"

"Yes Hateshi's abilities won't change."

_'My name isn't Hateshi, It's Kusota, Kusota Hurakai'_

"We have an assignment for her and her alone. She'll have to kill a certain politician..."

"Yes I understand."

**2 Months Later**

Sweat trickled down my forehead. I was exhausted from the training. Running up mountains isn't exactly my favorite hobby. I was walking towards the place I've always hated, The Forbidden's house. I opened the door mentally and headed upstairs to change into something more comfortable to eat dinner in. It was 8:00p.m. exactly. I hated wearing those stupid cloaks indoors so I put on some jeans and a tank top.

Downstairs, all four phycotic 'followers' were downstairs in their cloaks. They always wore them but I refused. No one spoke as the maid arranged the silverware and food on the large dining table. Nagori was the first to speak and break the deadly silence.

"I heard we have a group assignment tomorrow."

Everyone raised from their plates and looked at eachother. We only had group assignments when we had to kill more than 30 innocents and countless others. I braced myself for the words Kashaku was going to speak.

"If you fail or die, you won't be seeing him anytime soon."

Of course he was speaking of Gaara. They had cursed him and me. If I failed a mission, Gaara would die, those bastards had said I was the leader but they had a leash around my neck, yanking it everytime they needed a laugh. I glared at Kashaku and commanded the darkness to attack him. His light shriveled my attack anyway.

"Will I ever see him again?" I asked.

"The red moon is coming soon Hateshi..." Nagori whispered.

end! the finale is coming soon unless i thinkof a new plot.


	27. The Red Moon

Thanks to my reviewers!

Hamster-chan and Dogy-chan- it's okay! Everyone has their opinions.

Black Roses666- lol glad you did.

Raincurtain- don't worry about Gaara!

White Alchemist Taya- I know…I wanted to make it more….err..strange?

Paprika012345-thank you!

Desert Devil-chan- I know…heh

gothshadowdragonofhell- well sorry for that but the story would have died if it continued the other way.

The WHO- well everyone has their opinion.

Nehinah Ieilael- don't worry, I ask myself the same.

Gaara-total hottie Xesha-ju...- here ya go!

TsukiharaKitty – thank you! well yes she will…read on!

AzArGuRl- don't worry, she'll be reunited with him!

NEWS UPDATE!- I will be starting a fanfic about kingdom hearts and roxas and riku soon after I finish this one. Or maybe I'll start next week, I'm not sure. Only a couple more chapters to go till the end! Not sure exactly how many)

DOES ANYONE WANT A SEQUEL TO THIS! Vote on it!

Chapter 27:

"The Red Moon"

Fresh air entered my lungs as I stood on the edge of a 7-story building. It was night and the moon was clear tonight. Nagori, Rosuto and Hitori were besides me, we were all in our black cloaks but I could tell each of them apart. Nagori was slender and tall, Hitori was a bit shorter than the rest and Rosuto was more muscular than everyone else was.

Our mission was simple, exterminate the president's secretary. We've had rumors about their affair going on and we think it's a terrorist act. Not that any of these people standing next to me care. I've heard about their lives, they have no purpose. By serving the government, they've added a line to their names. Not like I cared, all I wanted was this day to be over and to go back to my world. As Kashaku gave the signal, I looked back at the moon once more before jumping across roofs in the night sky, undetected.

In Gaara's 'Dimension' 

Gaara sat on the swing in the old abandoned park. He remembered when Kusota was here with her, it's been 2 months since he last saw her. Her mother and brother had sent police officials to look into her disappearance. They thought her dad had taken her but no evidence was found of that.

Gaara hated to admit it, but he missed Kusota slightly. Everytime Kankuro saw Gaara he frowned. Kankuro felt bad for both Kusota and Gaara, who knows what's been happening to her? Gaara stood up and began walking home, before he did he look towards the direction of Kusota's home. Mahaku was probably sulking as usual. Since Kusota's disappearance, Mahaku had been acting strange. He no longer smiles warmly as he used to do. Even Temari has been upset about this. Gaara saw Kusota's house still there but it now felt empty, his life now felt empty like it had before he moved here.

Opening the door, Gaara saw Mahaku and Temari sitting on the living room couch. Mahaku had that empty look in his eyes, sadness was clear on his face. Temari turned to face Gaara once she heard him enter, Mahaku copied her actions.

"Gaara…do you want something to eat?" Temari asked.

Gaara nodded a no, skipping meals was an ordinary thing for him now. He had gotten skinnier too from lack of food. Gaara walked on without saying anything to Mahaku. Seeing the sadness and pain on his face reminded Gaara about Kusota's absence.

Back to Kusota's 'Dimension' 

First the slash of the blade and then the blood. That's how it always began and ended. The secretary's body laid on the floor of her office, covered in blood. Her blood hair was messy and covering her face. I had slashed her across her stomach and back.

"How many have I killed so far? 5? 10? 20? I've lost count."

Nobody answered because no on was there to hear me. Since I abandoned my former identity, I learned that I had no remorse for killing. I didn't necessarily want to kill and have my filthy hands stained of blood but it was what I was here to do. It was my job.

'_Why do I kill? Everytime I see another corpse, I feel emptier inside…like it's eating away at my soul.'_

I kneeled before the dead woman's body and looked at the blood on my hands, and black cloak. I didn't cry or sob but I felt sadness inside, too sad to cry. I walked over to the secretary's former desk. The room was pitch black and the windows let the moon light flood in. I searched for napkins but found a mirror instead. I haven't looked at myself since I've arrived but I hadn't really thought about it before. I looked into the mirror, fearing the look on my face.

The sound of a scream filled the empty room.

A scream of fear.

When I looked into that mirror, It wasn't me who I saw. It was the girl from my dreams. The blonde girl with short hair. Her face was what I saw in my reflection. I tried to look again but saw the girl's face, she was I. I threw the mirror on the ground and saw it smash into pieces. I made the mistake of throwing it to the floor so closely to me and the glass jumped up and cut me on my arms and face. I looked at my hands once more, seeing my own blood mix with the woman's blood.

"It can't be…my reflection…I'M NOT HER! WHAT'S HAPPENED TO ME!"

The girl couldn't be me. I threw back my hood and grabbed my hair. It was short, how could I have been a fool to not realize my appearance had changed.

I began to throw things around, breaking, smashing, and ripping.

The sounds echoed but I didn't care.

Dizziness gripped me and I clutched my mouth before I was sick. The world was spinning and I lost balance and fell. Voices came into my head as I screamed for mercy. My head burned with rage and tears poured out of my eyes.

I tried to reach for the desk so I could stand but the world just began to spin faster and more violently. Shadows had appeared in the corners of the room and were inching closer to me, darkness made it's way across the room. I feared them and tried to crawl away but I was too weak. I grabbed my sword to slash them away but they just came faster.

"No…. NO! NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, letting out my last breath of air and energy.

Darkness made it's way over my body and all I could see was darkness. The spinning stopped and so did the dizziness. I walked around, searching for a light, searching for someone.

I walked for how long I lost count. I saw a speck of light and my body ran towards it. I couldn't stop myself if I wanted too. I walked on and the light grew, I ran as fast as I could to reach it. This felt like a dream but I wasn't so sure. The darkness went away as I reached the light and I cried.

In the light, I saw Gaara's face.

What happened after, I couldn't remember.

I awoke some time later in an alleyway I didn't recognize. I had my blade near me and my cloak was still on. I heard rain fall and soon I realized that it was raining. I pulled up my hood and took my blade. I didn't recognize any of these strange streets. What was I doing here?

Surely the other members would find me, they needed me for their dirty work.

I came upon an old, unused park that strangely felt familiar.

'_I've never been to a park before. So why does this look familiar?'_

I kept walking on through the rain, I was lost. I chuckled at the fact that a member of The Forbidden was lost. I saw a house that made me tremble. I looked around for signs of danger but found none. A boy my age walked out of a house. He had brown hair and was taller than me. He wore a green shirt with jeans and he walked on, not noticing me.

Pain erupted from my head and memories began to pour in. that boy, I knew him. His name was Mahaku. I've never met him before but I knew him.

I walked up to the strange boy and called out his name.

"Mahaku!"

The boy turned and I saw the empty look in his eyes. He stopped and waited until I caught up to him.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

I remembered my hood covered my face so I removed it. I saw a glint of light in Mahaku's eyes when he saw me.

"Ku-kusota!" he asked.

'_Who's this Kusota? Her name seems familiar but she's defiantly not me.'_

"I don't know who you're talking about. My name is Hateshi." I said to him.

The boy's face returned to a sad state as he murmured a sorry and walked on. Who was this Kusota? I shrugged off my wonder and walked the opposite direction from Mahaku. I was curious about the house he had left. There was a window on the first floor of the home with a light on. A boy with red hair was sitting on his bed. My heart skipped a beat. Gaara.

I wanted to leave The Forbidden in order to search for him but I now forgot why I wanted to find him. I walked up his street to knock on the door. Surely he wouldn't keep information from The Forbidden. Everyone feared me and I couldn't blame him or her. The boy saw me before I had walked in front of his door. Gaara's eyes opened in surprise and he ran out of his room.

"Am I really that scary?" I said outloud to myself.

I kept walking towards his home to find directions and ask him who he was. I was half a block away when the boy came out of his home and locked the door behind him. We walked towards each other at the same pace.

"Who are you Gaara?" I asked when we were close enough to speak.

"What do you mean, who am I? Kusota is that you?"

"I don't know who this Kusota is but her name seems familiar. How do I know you?"

The boy scowled as he said,

"Don't be ridiculous Kusota. I know it's you. Where have you been all this time? Mahaku has been looking for you."

I looked into his eyes, again my heart skipped a beat. I saw he was not lying.

"I am Hateshi, leader of The Forbidden. Now tell me how I know you!"

I grew impatient and who does this mongrel this he is? He should have respect to The Forbidden!

"Kusota stop being an imbecile. We go to the same school, remember I gave you this?"

Gaara gently grabbed my wrist indicating the bracelet.

'_Kusota was…my name, wasn't it?_

_All this time, I had forgotten._

_Kashaku! Answer me!'_

Kashaku didn't reply and I looked at Gaara once more. It was vague but I began to remember everything that had happened.

"G-Gaara…it's you?…I…found you…" my voice trembled.

I looked down at my feet trying to put the pieces together. I remembered being at the movies with Gaara and sitting next to him in a classroom but when did all this happen? I've been in The Forbidden for as long as I can remember.

"Come on Kusota, You'll get sick and then I'll have to take care of you again." Gaara spoke softly and I knew he meant well, but what did all this mean? I walked besides Gaara in the rain wondering who was lying. Kashaku or Gaara?

Gaara opened the door to his home and said something about Temari and Kankuro sleeping but I didn't pay attention. The house seemed familiar but I know I haven't been here before. He lead me to his room.

"Kusota, why are you in blood?" he asked.

Who didn't know what The Forbidden did?

I answered in a calm voice,

"The For….I slipped on the floor."

I decided not to mention about murdering countless innocents. Gaara told me to wash up in the bathroom but I left the door open because I was only washing my face.

From his room, I heard Gaara say something any normal person wouldn't hear but I hear. He said,

"I'm really glad you're back Kusota."

END! Well im pretty sure most of you are happy about seeing kusota/hateshi back at home.

Will the forbidden want their leader back and to what extent will they go to? Stay tuned!

I felt like saying that….


	28. Finale: What I Feel In My Soul

ATTENTION! A lot of people have been reviewing about how my story is getting worse. Before it really gets crappy, I've decided to end it.

Vote if you want a sequel but I'm not sure I would do one.

Finale!

Chapter 28!

"What I Feel In My Soul"

Dreaming 

"Kusota…" Gaara murmured.

He grabbed my hand and intertwined his fingers in mine. His eyes looked into mine. He read my thoughts, he knew exactly how I was feelings. My emotions became vulnerable to him. He was the feeling in my soul. He took me, pulled me…closer. His breath felt warm, I was close enough to feel it.

"Y-yes?" I asked, not too loudly.

Gaara didn't want to answer. He had waited long enough. What Gaara wanted, Gaara got. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

"Gaara…I-I don't know if I'm ready…" I whispered, blushing madly.

"I love you Kusota. I can't wait any longer." He said, in an emotionless tone.

I shyly put my arms on his neck. I looked at him, I looked into his soul. The feeling was there, the care. He never showed it but it was there. Gaara push his face closer to mine…slowly…slowly. Our lips met only to be pulled away after a minute.

"Gaara…" My heart raced…it pounded in my chest, ready to burst.

Gaara hugged me tightly.

"Yes…?" he replied.

I loved his voice. I loved his eyes. I loved him. There was no denying it any longer. I had met him in hopes of making a friend but I had fallen for him. I hadn't expected it but I'm glad it happened.

"Gaara…I…I l-love you…" I barely said. He heard me regardless.

I felt his warmth as silence engulfed us. There was no one was interrupt us. No one to ruin this moment. The moment I became aware of my true feelings.

Gaara whispered into my ear very faintly. It sent shivers down my spine. The way his warm breath reached my ear. I could melt in his arms. He whispered,

"I love you too. I always have. I just didn't realize it. I was a blind fool."

My heart had skipped a beat. I couldn't take it anymore. Tears ran down my cheeks. The warm salty liquid dropped on Gaara. He realized I was crying and looked into my face.

"I'm crying from happiness." I said smiling.

Gaara didn't smile, his muscles wouldn't let him but I knew inside he was smiling. He was happy too.

"Promise me…never to leave me. Promise to be there for me when I most need you" I choked through my tears.

Gaara didn't hesitate. He hugged me and sighed, "I promise."

I kept on weeping. I couldn't control myself. I had finally warmed the coldness in my heart. Gaara had erupted the fire inside of me. Never again was I to be shunned. Never again would I be lonely.

Because somewhere, somewhere out there was Gaara.

End of Dream 

I awoke and felt the sunlight blind me. I had slept in Gaara's bed while he slept on the floor. I saw his face and suddenly remembered everything. No matter who came to take me away from him, I wouldn't forget him and I know I'll be reunited with him soon. I had never realized until now that what I felt for him…was love.

Even Kashaku couldn't take that away.

Because Gaara would always protect me, he would always save me. From any danger I was in. He had proved his worth to me to everyone.

He was what I felt in my soul.


	29. Attention!

ATTENTION:

My loyal reviewers…

I SHALL MAKE A SEQUAL!

You may rejoice!

I'll probably start next week.

I'll post it up here when I make the first chapter. I haven't thought of a title yet so yeah…

Oh! If there are any Roxas lovers from Kingdom hearts here check out my new story!

Just er…go to my profile thingy. It's called "along he came"

wait! i just came up with a title to the sequal!

it'll be "The Forbidden's Revenge"

stay tuned!


	30. The First Chapter Is Up!

I have updated the first chapter for The Forbidden's Revenge.

Go check it out!

You're free to Pm anytime you wish!

Or for any reason.


	31. Announcement

**AN ANNOUNCEMENT**

_**Someone has decided to steal my Gaara story, "The Soul That Found It's Missing Piece."**_

_**A very nice person decided to PM and tell me this. I am grateful to them and of course, I think this is wrong. **_

is the link to this horrid individual's profile where my story is being wrongly posted; I was personally thinking of having a flame war and filling that person's inbox with hate mail.


	32. Another Sequel?

_I know there were a lot of unanswered questions after the end of the sequel "The Forbidden's Revenge." And I wrote this up a couple of months ago thinking about what happened after Gaara and Kusota returned. Surely everything wouldn't be the same, right? Well let me know if this interests you and if a lot of people are up for it, I'm sure I can write one more sequel to my first ever fanfic._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gaara, Temari, or Kankuro. I only own my OCs and the story.**_

_**Enjoy!**

* * *

_

_Chapter One_

_The night air is cold against my hard, dead skin._

_Oxygen seems to be harder to inhale nowadays._

_Is it because I know you're there? Somewhere?_

_Or is it because my time is up here?_

I've never been able to imagine how I had lived my life before I met Gaara and before I was taken into that other world to become a Forbidden. Now I wonder _how exactly I have existed before this._ I can't imagine any other way to live my life, without guilt. I feel it everyday, pressed up against my neck, rising up, and being released as vomit. It feels heavy and burns my insides as it travels up my throat. After it's released, my insides are raw and I always feel weak. As if I've run all night long without any food. I hid inside my covers while I'm lightheaded and dizzy. My brother comes every night to check on me and to see if I'm doing fine. I reassure him, as every other sister would, but his expression tells me he doesn't believe me. He's worried, I know, because I can see his eyebrows furrowed together and his mouth tightly pursed. My mom makes regular appointments at the doctor's office, but they never really know what's wrong.

I'm always worried if my sickness has to do with that other world. In the deep, dark corners of my mind, I'm afraid of ever going there again. Those months were horrifying nightmares I never want to relive again. I could have lost everything and everyone in only a minute there. Here, things were safe, things were certain. There, anything could happen and it frightened me. But no one is after me right? Everyone is dead. And that fact alone sends chills up my spine. I had barely escaped Hatori's consuming rage, not to mention the boy who still puzzles me, Kashaku. How he was so connected with me has always been an enigma I've wanted to know. But he's dead, just like every other Forbidden. And again, the fear crawls up my spine, is that my fate as well? It would make sense, the captain always goes down with the ship.

I've been able to talk to Gaara about all that's happened. It's taken a while and it was extremely awkward at first but now I've finally been able to speak. At first, he asked me what that world was and how it works and so on. I shrugged more times than not; I barely knew anything about that world. All I knew was that The Forbidden was an organization made by the government. That's it. I didn't know what type of government it had or who was in power there. I don't even know what year it is there or how people lived. I was completely ignorant of that other world. Hell, I didn't even know its name.

But I was glad that this struggle was over. I would never have to see that world again, I only have to forget it and move on. But it's difficult when I still had the blonde hair from that other world. It's longer now, a bit past my shoulders but it's still blond. Blond isn't my original hair color and it feels like a weight, reminding me of the past I want to forget. And I haven't been able to throw away my sword or my cloak. Just in case I'll need them again, although I have no idea why. I just can't let go of the past but I wish I could. And then this strange sickness overcomes me. I'm vomiting everyday whether I like it or not. My energy is at an all time low and I've fainted a couple of times. At first I wasn't worried about it but now I am, after Gaara told me his thoughts about it. He had asked me if I thought my sickness had to do with the other world. In short, I knew what he meant. He was really concerned about it and now, I am too.

_What if my time in this world has come to an end?_


End file.
